Warriors and Soldiers
by MissAnime2403
Summary: This is a story about the sailor soldiers and the Z warriors, they unite to face evil, some even find love together. If you like Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z this is a story for you. Enjoy.
1. To Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Sun's POV**

I felt ashamed of my actions; using others as my slaves, killing people for their true star seeds and eliminating my slaves if they angered or disappointed me. I know that it was the wrong thing to do. However, it wasn't all my fault, if I hadn't have tried to play the hero and think things over, none of it would have happened. I was then known as Galaxia, a very powerful sailor soldier who was destructive, vicious and feared by millions. After that, the sailor soldiers of the inner and outer solar systems were getting in my way destroying all of my plans, there were also three others from another Galaxy, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. Their planet was one of the many ones I had wrecked. The final fight was outstanding, I made Uranus and Neptune my slaves and they took the star seeds of Saturn and Pluto. They then turned on me and tried to use my bracelets to take away my own star seed. Little did they know, I didn't have a star seed because before Chaos completely devoured my soul, I took my own star seed and sent it somewhere safe.

It actually came to Planet Earth and formed as a little child who looked as innocent as a kitten. She used magic to make a woman believe that she was her daughter, this woman was the mother of Serena Tsukino, who is actually Sailor Moon. It was she who brought out my good soul and drove Chaos away, so I was back to normal.

And here I am now, floating towards Earth in my space field (a bubble around me so I can travel through space without a spaceship) trying to find the other sailor soldiers, after the fight I realised that there was a scout missing, I had known her before I had turned into a monster, her name was Sailor Earth. I hope she is okay, maybe they haven't found her reincarnated form yet. I drifted towards Earth's atmosphere, Sailor Sun was coming home. . .

Sorry it was so small, it was just an introduction chapter so the others will be longer.

And in case you didn't notice, Galaxia is Sailor Sun.


	2. Big News

Hey guys new chapter is up this one will be in third person.

"Hey Mina wait up, all this running is making my feet hurt," moaned Serena who was trying to catch up to Mina.

"Serena your feet wouldn't hurt if you didn't have to run and you wouldn't have to run if you didn't sleep in, and you wouldn't sleep in if you had an alarm clock," teased Mina who thought it was funny that every day this exact same routine would happen.

"I do have an alarm clock but I don't listen to it because I'm dreaming about Darien, my hubba bubba baby," Serena answered with love hearts in her eyes and drool coming out of her mouth.

Just around the corner, Lita, their tall and lovely friend who could also pack a punch, who was waiting for them. Next to Lita stood Amy their wise and kind friend who was a bookworm.

"Well if it isn't the blonde duo," teased Lita, with a smirk on her face "have you heard about them joining our school with another school to make a bigger school, I don't know which school it is but we're merging with them."

"Yes," said Amy who then took her head out of the book she was reading "they're almost finished building the new school and we'll all move to that one, there will be a bus for the ones that live too far away, I heard that there are a lot of smart people there too so it looks like I'll have some competition." Amy said as they all walked along to their school.

As they walked into the school gates, they were greeted by their friend Raye, who was now head priestess at Cherryhill Shrine.

"Hey you guys, have you heard about them merging our school with the other one, supposedly we move there next week, I wonder if I'll get lost because it's supposed to be real big you know."

"Yeah, we know actually Amy and Lita just filled us in on it a few minutes ago," said Serena "not that I need to go to school cause I'm gonna be a queen,"

"Just because you're gonna be a queen doesn't mean you don't need an education," preached Amy. Just then the bell for classes rang and they all walked to class, they were all in the same class except for Amy, who took a class with some other people and was set harder work for her intelligence. That doesn't mean the others are thick, it's just that Amy is one of the smartest people for her age in the whole of Japan and most of the world.

As she was walking to class she bumped into Amara and Michelle who were in a higher year because they're older.

"Amy," said Michelle "I was just telling Amara that I am getting really bad vibes from my mirror and she doesn't believe me, can you tell the other sailor scouts, especially Raye to come and see me as soon as possible please." this was said with a very serious tone and Amy knew it wasn't a joke.

"Of course, my mum's working until late at night so we can have a scouts meeting at my place, do you think you could tell Hotaru the news?" asked Amy

"Sure thing," said Trista, who walked up behind them without anyone knowing " I'll tell her right now because I discovered that I can send mind messages to other scouts through my staff, I think that it is quite a useful thing, don't you?"

"Okay then see you later guys," said Amy rushing off to class.

"Don't worry Michelle, I feel the vibes through my staff as well." Trista reassured Michelle.

About half an hour later, there was an assembly called in the assembly hall.

"Students, I have gathered you all here today to tell you that we are merging with another school and that the new building will be completed tomorrow, it is located in the town centre, it is the huge eleven storey building with the private area surrounding it, only students of the new District Eleven High School are allowed within the private land, that is all now back to class."

**1 Week Later **

The new school uniform was the same sailor suit only it had a red tie instead of an ascot.

The girls found that they were all in the same class except this time there were twice as much people in a class.

The girls all were sitting next to someone new, Mina was sitting next to a boy who had lilac hair and was very muscular, she thought he looked very familiar. Raye was sitting next to some chick who thought that looking into a mirror constantly was the way to go. Lita was beside a boy with ebony black hair, and for the first time ever, she didn't think that he looked like her old boyfriend Freddie. Amy was next to a girl with dark purple hair cut into a neat bob not too different from her own. And Serena was sitting next to a person she had knew for a very long time and had not seen in a while, it was Molly, only she had took the curls out of her hair and had it cut like Amy's.

"The register was called out and the handsome boy sitting beside Mina (who she thought was a hunk) was called out and his name was Trunks Briefs.

"Trunks Briefs?" whispered Mina, the boy looked back at her.

"That's me," he answered kindly enough although he made a confused face,

"I remember you, we went to grade school together," she whispered with a smile on her face " I sat next to you then as well."

The two were great friends in grade school and were very sad when they were separated.

"Mina Aino?" asked Trunks and the teacher at the same time, fortunately for Trunks the teacher didn't hear him and Mina answered back politely with her elegant voice.

"You're still as beautiful as I remembered," said Trunks quietly staring at Mina "wait, did I say that out loud?" Mina blushed red with delight and embarrassment and nodded her head, the lesson begun and Mina whispered

"We'll catch up at break,"

In the meantime Serena had been sent out of the classroom for talking to Molly and hugging her excitedly without even realising that everybody could hear, before she went out the room she did a little wave to Molly and Molly waved back.

"Do you want to join her Miss Baker?" asked Mr. Norton (the teacher)Molly quietened down and break time then came. Amy was getting along with the girl sitting next to her, she was called Zoey. Raye couldn't wait until break because the blonde hair blue eyed girl (not like Serena or Mina because they are nice kind hearted people) was fretting over her hair and asking Raye if she liked it.

"Hey don't worry, there is such a thing as hair dye if you're jealous of my hair colour," said Bethany (the blonde girl is Bethany). Raye had got so annoyed that in the big crowd getting out into grounds, she had used her scout powers to fry the tips of Bethany's hair. Lita thought the boy who was sitting next to her was rather cute and they spoke a little.

"Hi, my name's Goten Son, what is yours?" the boy asked Lita.

"My name's Lita Kino," she said, ' it looks like I've made a friend, wow he's got huge muscles.' Lita thought to herself.

And the first day of District Eleven High School went well.

That's it for this chapter but what will happen at the scouts meeting ?


	3. The Meeting is Crashed

After school, Trunks walked Mina home although they haven't seen each other in a long time, the old friends were just as friendly to each other as they were in grade school.

"So is Goten your friend then?" asked Mina curiously.

"Yes he is a very close friend of mine, although there is a big difference in our grades, what do you normally get in your grades Mina?"

"Well normally I get B's and sometimes when I try extra hard I can get an A, what about you?"

"Well I normally get A's and B's like you, if you don't mind me saying so, you've changed a lot since grade school," said Trunks because he is normally shy around girls and he can't seem to find a conversation with many of them. However Mina was his pal in grade school who he could always talk to and by the looks of things, it hasn't changed very much.

"They finally reached Mina's Block of flats, they were small with only 10 storeys, Mina invited Trunks in for a cup of tea or coffee.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked politely.

"Tea please," he answered in that harsh voice of his, Mina liked how his voice changed and she loved to hear him speak.

"Japanese tea or English tea?" she asked with a heart melting smile.

"English tea if you don't mind with two sugars," he said. So Mina toddled off into the kitchen and put the kettle on, leaving Trunks staring after her. He took a look around the living room which was decorated in a homey way. Two of the walls were painted orange, they were facing opposite each other. The other two were painted white, she had an electric fireplace with an orange canvas with a white yellow star and white sparkles coming out of it. She also had a star shaped mirror on the opposite orange wall and a 40" TV on the corner between the orange wall with the canvas and the white wall where the window was.

Mina came back with two cups of golden brown English tea.

"Here you go," she said handing him the mug and telling him to sit down on the brown sofa which was surprisingly comfy.

"So what have you been doing all these years?" she asked curiously. It took him a while to answer because he couldn't say 'fighting monsters and protecting the earth' so he just said,

"Oh you know, school and stuff, how about you,?" it was the same for her because she couldn't say 'oh just finding out that I'm princess of Venus and protecting the earth' so she just said the same as he did. They spoke about casual things until Mina's communicator beeped.

"What was that?" asked Trunks, Mina scratched the back of her head and said

"It's uuhh uumm my err watch. Yeah! that's it just my watch."

"Okay then I gotta get back anyway so will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure and I'll introduce ya to my friends I'm sure you'll love 'em."

"Yeah and I'll introduce you to Goten,"

"I'll come see you out," said Mina as they walked down the stairs, because Mina only lived on the third floor. Suddenly Mina tripped over and was about to fall head first on the concrete steps, when Trunks, who was five steps behind her, was suddenly in front of her and caught her in his arms and stood her upright.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but how'd you get in front of me?"

"Um… I would tell you that I was only just behind you but I know your smarter than that, so maybe one day I could tell you but just not now," he said solemnly.

"Okay then I hope that day comes soon, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." and he walked out the door.

Mina walked up to her flat and shoved on some clothes. She saw that it was Moon that had called her so she called Moon back.

"Serena?"

"Mina get here now we've been waiting for you at Amy's… remember,"

" Oh I totally forgot I'm on my way," so Mina threw on some clothes, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and some white high-tops. She couldn't be bothered to go back down the stairs, so she decided to put her practice to use and flew out of her window.

"Wow, I've never flown outside before, I know which one's Amy's it's that house down that street near Crossroads Middle School, I'll fly in the window and surprise them all!"

So she shut her window from the outside and flew up high so that nobody would see her. She flew up past her ten storey flats and flew to Amy's direction, she saw something out of the corner of her eye and she looked to see an orange star shooting through the sky 'a shooting star how pretty' she thought and carried on to Amy's.

**With Trunks and Goten**

"Hey dude what took you so long?" asked Goten as they were flying to Goten's house.

"I was at Mina's house and we were talking about life, I almost gave myself away because I saved her from falling down the stairs with my super speed."

"Mina's that chick you were sitting next to in class isn't it, how is she your friend when you only just met her?"

"We went to grade school together, she was the only one I could really talk to, anyway I saw you talking to Lita one of Mina's best friends." said Trunks who was making whistling sounds.

"Shut up, you know I'm not good around girls and besides, she's probably already got a boyfriend," and eventually they were at Chichi's place.

"Hi boys," said Chichi and Goku, I phoned your mother and she said you could stay for tea."

**At the Scout Meeting**

"I've been getting major vibes from my mirror," said Michelle "and I called this meeting to discuss it all with you,"

"I can sense something too," said Hotaru

"I can sense two different sorts of energy, one feels familiar and the other one seems just as strong as us." said Raye.

"At school I sensed something near Molly," said Serena.

"Shut up Serena you probably just sensed that there was food around," teased Raye.

"You guys this is no time for fighting, when I was with Trunks something weird happened 'cause-" but she cut herself off not wanting to betray her old friend.

"Go on…" said Lita.

"Oh nothing," said Mina in a sing song voice.

"I think that we could have an enemy on our hands, we have all learned to fly and run at super speed since Galaxia so we have gotten stronger, however we need to improve these skills if those powers are as strong as you say they ar-" but Trista never got to finish her sentence because all of a sudden there was a crash outside and everyone including Darien, Luna and Artemis. There was a crowd gathering outside near Amy's garden. What was there was an orange bubble, it disappeared into nothing and a naked girl with long blonde hair that was a red orange colour at the bottom flew out up into the air. The girls closed the window and pulled down the blinds.

"We've all reached eternal sailors now so lets transform and use our powers to good use."

"Moon Eternal Power"

"Mercury Eternal Power"

"Mars Eternal Power"

"Jupiter Eternal Power"

"Venus Eternal Power"

"Pluto Eternal Power"

"Uranus Eternal Power"

"Neptune Eternal Power"

"Saturn Eternal Power"

They all had wings, staffs and tiaras which they found new uses for, if you took your tiara off you could bend and enlarge it and send it away to spy for you.

The girls flew up and hovered next to the girl.

"Galaxia!" they all said in unison.

"Hello fellow sailor scouts."

Okay, so Trunks almost gave himself away and Mina is suspicious, Galaxia is back on the right side this time. What will happen next? Please review I want to know what u think J


	4. Introductions, escapes and training

Hey you guys remember to review and advice is always welcomeJ

"Hey Goten wait up!" shouted Trunks trying to catch up to Goten, having to go super in the process until he caught up.

"Hey that's a good idea going super it'll get us there quicker so we have time to by food before we go to school!"

"Good idea," so they flew down in an alleyway and returned to normal. They walked to the bakers to get some cakes, meaning cakes the size of birthday cakes. They were satisfied and walked to the school grounds where he saw the scouts and a new girl with them and Darien giving Serena a kiss by the gates and saying bye.

"Bye my gorgeous fiancé love you," said Serena to Darien and then she ran over to the girls to chatter some more.

"Mina said she'd introduce me to her gang, she said I'd love them," said Trunks,

"Lita said the exact same thing to me so lets go," so the two went and joined the ten girls (Molly was there too) in while they were talking about the people from the other school and Molly was telling them about the hunks there which included Goten and Trunks.

"Raye saw the boys coming and nudged Mina and Lita.

"Hey guys, Trunks I said I'd introduce you to the gang didn't I, well come over here."

The boys continued to walk towards the girls and Mina and Lita greeted them.

"The blonde one with the buns at the top is Serena, she's kind enough but has a black hole for a stomach," said Lita

"Hey! That's mean!" moaned Serena who was close to tears.

"The one with the short blue hair is Amy, she's the brains of the group." said Mina

"Pleased to meet," you said Amy with a friendly smile.

"The one with the long black hair is Raye, she is head priestess at Cherryhill Shrine,"

"Hey, how you doing," said Raye

"The one with the long green hair and the bun is Trista she's the wise one,"

"Hi," said Trista who gave them a suspicious look because she sensed very strong power in them.

"The one with the aqua coloured hair is Michelle she's kind and friendly and an excellent violinist,"

"Thanks," said Michelle who was getting major vibes off her mirror that she was holding and was also very suspicious.

"And the one with the short blonde hair is Amara, she can pack a punch just like Lita,"

"Hey, come on that's not a good way to introduce a friend, and besides I'm not that tough," said Lita

"Oh yeah, says the girl who got expelled from her first middle school for fighting," teased Mina.

"And the girl with the golden hair is Akira, she's new but we know her outside of school,"

"Hey there guys, how you doing."

"And I'm sure you already know Molly."

"Hi Goten and Trunks," said Molly with a friendly smile.

"Hey Molly," said Trunks, Goten just waved. And then the bell for classes rang and Serena said goodbye to Akira, Amara, Michelle and Trista. The four girls walked to class.

"I could sense something very powerful in those boys, have power like those that are all dead, the sailor scout of that planet is dead because some guy Freiza wiped out the planet. I think it was Sailor Vegeta the queen of planet Vegeta. They were an evil race who would sell planets with life on them. I think they were called saiyans." spoke Akira.

"So now you're back and you go under the name of Akira, is that your real name?" asked Amara

"Yes, Akira Princess of The Sun. until they destroyed my planet and turned it into a burning star and burned half of my people, and then the silver millennium went by and we were all reincarnated, I was sailor sun straight away and I fought in a war and I put the evil into myself and that's how I was known as Galaxia, but I'm back to normal again now." the girls reached class and got on with their lessons.

Lunchtime came and the girls (Molly wasn't there this time) flew up to the school roof and ate their lunches in peace.

"Sailor scouts of the solar system," Akira spoke up "when we fought and I was Galaxia, I realised that Sailor Earth was not among you, why was that?"

"Because we haven't found her yet," said Trista "we were hoping that Darien, being the Prince of Earth could find her, since she is the princess of this planet and Darien is the prince, they weren't together but they were linked through a special connection, sharing the same planet and all."

"I wish we could find her because we might need her help because I can sense that something bad is going to happen."

"Hey Goten, do you wanna eat our lunch on the roof?" said Trunks

"Yeah why not," so the two boys flew up to the roof …

"Hey quick I think someone's coming, hide," said Raye, so the girls ran super speed to the other side of the roof behind the fans and electric boxes.

"How are we gonna get down without them seeing us?" asked Amy

"There's only one option, we wait." said Lita

"Or I could transform and use my Venus Blinding Light attack to temporarily blind them,"

"Do it Mina!" said Akira and Serena.

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Did you hear something Goten?"

"Lets go and see," but they were too late because when they turned around Mina shouted 'Venus Blinding Light' and they were blinded for a few seconds, which gave the girls enough time to fly down to the grounds and for Mina to turn back into Mina.

Eventually the day ended and the girls went to Raye's Shrine to study.

"That was way too close you guys we need to be more careful," said Serena

"Yeah but there aren't any stairs up to the roof so how did they even get up?" questioned Amy.

"Maybe they are the enemy I could see in my vision," suggested Raye.

"That may be true so we need to be prepared." said Trista.

"Call me crazy," said Mina

"This is no time to be singing Cheryl Cole," said Lita

"You didn't let me finish, call me crazy but I think that might have been Goten and Trunks," said Mina.

"I have had really bad vibes from those two," said Michelle "and I don't think we should be studying, if anything we should be training."

"Right then lets get to it, there's a place I know a few hundred miles from here, an island that nobody goes to," said Amy

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Serena confused by Amy's suggestion.

"A sailor teleport, we can teleport individually because we are eternal sailors, but we should all touch Amy because she knows where we're going, let me tell Chad so he can come with us." said Raye

"I'll tell Darien, and since when did Chad know about us being sailor scouts?"

"I was in deep meditation and focusing my energy by my fire, when I powered up and became Sailor Mars, and he was standing by the doorway, so I told him because I can trust him and well if I'm honest I … love … him,"

"It is brave of you to confess your love Raye, I am the soldier of love after all, and I knew you and Chad would get together someday."

"I'll get Darien and you get Chad," said Serena as she took out her communicator and called Darien on his, obviously Darien didn't have a watch with a love heart like the girls, he had an ordinary looking watch.

"Hubba Bubba Baby, can you come to Raye's temple, we're going to an island to train." she said into her communicator, his response was 'be right there babe'.

Raye walked into Chad's room,

"Hi Chad, we're going to an island to test our powers, you wanna come?"

"Sure thing Raye I'll be right there," he replied back in a shy embarrassed tone.

When everybody, including Hotaru, was there, they teleported to the island …

"Hey boys," said Bulma as Goten and Trunks walk into the living room of capsule corporation mansion, "how was school?"

"Strange mum, we flew up to the roof to eat our lunch and we heard voices but as soon as we turned around a really bright light flashed and we were temporarily blinded, it sounded like female voices, and before the flash came, a girl who's face I couldn't see said 'Venus Blinding Light and then the flash came!"

"Could it be a new enemy?" asked Bulma "Oh and Goku's training with Vegeta in the gravity room Goten if you want to go and see him."

"Okay," and Goten went to see Goku.

So the boys and the scouts suspect something strange the girls and chad and darien have went to train, what will happen and will sailor earth swing by find out


	5. What do I see

**Trunks' POV**

I don't understand, the roof incident that is, who could it be. Could it be a new enemy or could it just be girls, but what would have caused the bright light?

"Woman I'm going to planet the planets where the Namekians are so I'll need that spaceship!"

"But Vegeta!" said mum."

"Resurrect what?! Vegeta tell me!"

"I'll tell you everything when I come back I promise," I didn't have a clue what they were on about, so I stayed up in my room trying to avoid the argument.

The next morning, dad and the gravity room were gone.

"Where's dad and the gravity room?"

"Your dad's gone to get the Namekian dragon balls to use them but I don't know what for, you see the gravity room is a spaceship with the gravity room built in so you father's gone to…" she stopped for a while "that's just it, I don't even know what for, I mean, we're married we're supposed to share things with each other… go to school Trunks go NOW!" she was crying and she didn't want me to see so I gave her a kiss on the cheek and flew out to meet Goten.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"My dad's gone up into space to go to some other planet to use the dragon balls to resurrect something but he didn't tell mum or me." he probably thought I was crazy but I was wrong.

"Dude, can I say something crazy, I believe you, no kidding."

" Thanks but don't tell anyone, I'm not sure mum wants anyone to know," Goten made a crossing motion across his heart and told me that my secret was safe with him.

We went to class and I took my place next to Mina, and Mina being Mina, she guessed that something was wrong straight away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't, so I just said nothing was wrong, she knew I was lying, I could see it in her eyes but she knew that I wouldn't want to talk about it so she just left it at that. At break, instead of going to her gang of girls, Mina came straight to me.

"Hey," she said "just to let you know, I'm here if you need me okay?" she gave my hand a squeeze, I loved it when she touched me, her hands felt so soft and warm, I didn't want her to let go although she did. I felt a very strong power about her, just as strong as me, I didn't say anything but at that moment, I knew she wasn't just any teenage girl.

So Trunks is onto Mina and Vegeta's gone to get the Namekian Dragon balls, what is it he wants to resurrect?


	6. Resurrection and a surprise to follow

Hey Guys please review

**Vegeta's POV**

I was on my way to the planet with the Namekians, I needed those dragon balls to resurrect them, it wasn't fair that I the prince of saiyans and Kakarot were the only ones that survived. The machine told me that I was just about to land on the planet.

I got straight off the ship and onto the planet, I asked a Namekian where the grand elder was, a namekian told me to follow him and I was led to the grand elder's place.

"I want to use your dragon balls," I say getting straight to the point.

"You killed one of our villages but you have been cleansed from evil trying to protect planet earth and how you fought Freiza so I will let you use the dragon balls."

Seven dragon balls came out of nowhere and he brought out Porunga in a chant of Namekian words which I couldn't understand, the great dragon asked me what I wanted.

"I wish to resurrect planet Vegeta and the saiyans on it from the depths of hell."

"I shall grant your wish prince but because it is such great a wish I will give you one not three."

That's fine by me. "Okay then."

"Your wish has been granted," I ran to my space ship at super speed and headed towards my home planet.

I entered the radar signal and a saiyan asked who I was.

"It is I Prince Vegeta, tell my parents I want to see them immediately!"

"Yes your highness." I landed on my home planet and rushed to the throne room to see my mother who was also the sailor scout of this planet and my father who was king, and my little sister who was to become the next sailor Vegeta.

"Son you've done me proud and I see that you have reached super saiyan level just like me and your mother, we managed to achieve when we were all burning in hell." said my father.

"Your Majesty," said a saiyan who came running in, "there is an intruder on the radar who says he coming no matter what we say, he has just landed and is on his way here."

"Let him come then." said the king and at that very moment, Trunks walked into the room.

"Trunks, how did you get here …what are you doing here?"

"Vegeta, what do you know of this boy, he is not even of our race?" questioned the queen.

"He is my son, he is half saiyan and half human, he resembles me but he has my wife's features."

"Your wife is human! That race is scum, they are weaklings and they are destroying their own planet, you disappoint me my son!" said the king.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment and I'm gonna introduce you to your grandparents Trunks, this is Queen Valia who is also the sailor scout of this planet and my mother, this is King Vegeta, my father and that is Princess Valia, who will be the next sailor scout of planet Vegeta and my sister." I said, I was obviously not too keen on my family anymore.

"Dad I tracked your spaceship with a tracker that mum put in it and followed you here, just to let you know I don't like this planet -"

"You don't like this planet! Your ancestors were born and bred here boy so you had better get some respect," argued the king.

"As I was saying, I don't like this planet so I'm going to go back to Earth, this planet is cruel with only cruel inhabitants so I'm going back, I'll tell mum what you've done so she won't worry anymore. Goodbye dad," said Trunks, I didn't feel too comfortable about letting him go back on his own, wow I really was getting soft in the head.

"I'll come too boy, I might come back here some other time," I said, as casual as anything and we walked towards our ships leaving my parents gawping after us.

Sorry it was so short, I didn't want this to be a big part because this chapter has a big role to play in a short while.


	7. Girls fun with a Bad Ending

Hey guys I'm just writing away hehe

"MARS FIREBALL ATTACK!" shouted Mars as she threw fireballs at Mercury. Mercury tried to freeze them but with them being fire attacks, it would take up all her energy to freeze them, it also worked vice versa. So she held it off with another attack.

"MERCURY WATER BOMB EXPLOSION," which sent a load of powerful water energy balls towards Mars. The two held it and then let them go and fled to each other, kicking and punching away at each other, Mercury using her visa and Mars using her psychic power.

The two eventually stopped and complimented on each others skills.

"Okay that should be enough for today, I can sense a huge improvement in everybody's power, lets get back," said Trista with a proud smile.

"Hey, I've got an idea, Chad and Darien aren't here this time, so lets all stay at my place!" said Mina excitedly.

"Well I suppose we could talk about the enemy, we should all bring our school clothes so we can head straight to school tomorrow, I'll walk alone obviously but it could still be fun!" said Hotaru.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm up for it," said Amara.

"Yeah but where we all gonna sleep?" asked Trista.

"Well I have a double bed in each room, three spare mattresses and four spare quilts." said Mina

"Well that covers seven of us, what about the rest?" said Lita.

"Seven!? I have to sleep next to one of you, that's so strange!" Serena complained.

"That proves it, you really are a ditz Serena, haven't you ever heard of tops and tails?" said Raye in her usual mean way towards Serena.

"Ohh," said Serena.

"I have three spare mattresses at my place, I teleport and get them, I tell my father what's going and teleport to your apartment with them Mina."

"Okay then go now." said Akira

"Saturn Eternal Power!" and then Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, "Saturn Teleport," she said and she was gone.

"Right then lets get to my place," said Mina

"I'm going to tell my mother where I'm going, I'll teleport outside the door and walk in," said Amy

They all transformed, Amy went to hers and the girls went to Mina's. The bedrooms were quite big and they could easily space out the ten girls between the two rooms.

"Okay, lets get the three mattresses out of that big cupboard and put them in this room, oh and the two rooms are right next to each, that door there leads into the other room which I think is kinda cool!" said Mina and the rest agreed. They put three mattresses into Mina's room and put covers on them, along with the quilts. She also had memory foam pillows which was a bonus.

Just when the girls were sitting on the mattresses, waiting on the other two to come back Saturn came sitting on the mattresses (spaced out so that she was touching all three) and landed on top of them all she turned back into Hotaru and said:

"Hi guys! Guys? Where are you, it wasn't until Lita and Michelle (who weren't squished by the mattresses) pointed to underneath Hotaru that she noticed and turned back into Saturn and teleported to the other room.

"Sorry about that guys, I thought you'd be in the living room!" so the ten girls laid out the three mattresses in the spare bedroom and decided who would sleep where.

"Hotaru, you can tops and tails with Amy," said Mina "Serena, you get a mattress a mattress 'cause I wouldn't be cruel enough to let make anyone share with you because you snore and hog the bed, I saw you when I stayed at yours that night, remember?"

"Hey!" wailed Serena!

"Lita you can get the mattress next to Serena but you can move to the other side of the room so it makes an up down up pattern, okay?" said Mina.

"Sure," she replied and put the mattress to the other side of the room.

"Trista, you can have that other mattress okay?"

"Okay then." she said.

"Amara and Michelle, you two can tops and tails if you want, you know, being cousins and all."

"Fine by me," said Amara. "Me too," said Michelle.

"Raye you can go on that mattress there, Akira you can go on the middle one there but you can push to the other side of the room like next door so you're not cramped between me and Raye."

"Okay then Mina." and she pushed the mattress to the other side of the room. All the girls went into the living room and sat on the three couches, two on each couch. Pillows were brought from the rooms and laid out on the floor so that the other three could lie down on the floor, they laid some out for Amy too. Sailor Mercury teleported into Mina's bedroom and became Amy again, she walked into the sitting room where everyone was in their pyjamas and watching TV. She walked in and produced two bags of food; sausages, rice, ice-cream, chocolate bars(one for everyone), and five bottles of fizzy lemonade.

"Sorry I took so long, I did a little shopping with my allowance."

"A _**little**_ shopping?" said Mina who was shocked.

"Did everyone remember their school clothes?" asked Hotaru.

"Oh shit!" said Lita, Serena and Raye in unison.

"We'd better go back and get them," said Michelle, so Michelle, Amara, Akira, Trista, Raye, Lita and Serena transformed and teleported to get their uniforms so it was only Mina (obviously) Hotaru and Amy who were left.

"I don't know about you guys but I fancy a little air," said Amy.

"Good idea, I'll write a note and stick it on the door," said Mina as she took out a pen and some paper 'come join us, we're on the roof close the window behind you and there are dressing gowns in the bathroom for you who have cold pyjamas on' she wrote.

"Okay lets go," said Mina putting on a dressing gown, trainers and some socks because she was easily chilled. Some of them had brought dressing gowns (Amy, Hotaru . . . well that's it because they were the only two who went home, there were five dressing gowns in the bathroom and a few throws so they would be fine). Amy opened the window and did an elegant swan dive and then shot up towards the sky, Hotaru followed standing on the edge an then fell backwards and then she shot up like a rocket. Mina went into the bedroom and brought out three pillows and three cups, and then went back by the window, closed the window and shot up as fast as a rocket and joined the other two on the roof. She placed the pillows down and poured some of the lemonade that Amy had brought up into the cups, the trio sat and gazed at the stars.

"This is rather strange, I mean it is never us three who band together if you know what I mean, I'm normally with the outer scouts and you two stick with the inner scouts." said Hotaru. Just at that moment Hotaru let out a sigh of shock and desperation.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" said the two in a worried tone.

"What's going on?" said Trista and Akira who had just flew up.

"Hotaru let out a sigh of shock and now look at her, she's frozen in shock and in a sort of trance," said Mina who was now panicking "where are the others?"

"Not back yet, we got back at the same time because Akira is currently living with me, not that that's important." explained Trista just as Hotaru awoke from her trance.

"Are you okay Hotaru," Akira, who touched Hotaru's cheek "she's freezing cold but I can change that." said Akira as she touched Hotaru's again and she immediately warmed up. Hotaru gasped and clasped Akira's wrist. She soon let go when she realized what she was doing.

"We have to go there." she said.

"Have to go where?" said Raye who had brought a pillow and a dressing gown up and landed beside Akira.

"Hotaru just spaced out," said Mina

"We have to go to planet Vegeta," said Hotaru.

"But isn't that the planet that was destroyed, the one with all the saiyans?" asked Akira.

"Yes you are correct Akira, but it has been resurrected and I didn't resurrect it, normally I would die if I resurrect a planet, but I'm more than powerful enough to stay alive now. I could also sense it because I am also the sailor scout of death and I sensed a lot of people come out of Hell, and it is hard to escape from unless you are wished back.!" she explained and everybody escaped.

"Maybe that's the vision I was having," said Raye.

"I might be wrong but I sensed saiyan blood in those two boys Goten and Trunks," said Akira. Mina just stood still? Is that what she sensed in Trunks? Was that was she had sensed in him? All the pieces were coming together now and they were fitting perfectly.

"Looks like it was a good idea to have this sleepover then," said Michelle who had been standing there with Amara quite a while.

"What's up you guys, I got your note by the way," said Serena.

"Yeah what's going on Mina?" asked Lita who had just flew up. Hotaru, Akira and Trista explained it all and Hotaru said that they might as well make the most of the sleepover and stop worrying.

"How about we go for a game of sky tag,?" asked Hotaru who just wanted to have some fun while she had the chance. Everyone agreed, and to her great dismay, Michelle was it first, she gave them a three second head start and then went after Akira.

Everybody had to stay high in the sky to avoid being seen and watch out for any planes (the planes didn't come by often though). Michelle tug Akira and Akira went for the person behind her which was Lita, although Akira couldn't catch up so she went for Serena. For a child's game it ended up being a lot of fun and eventually everyone started to get back and Hotaru took her sweet time because she was enjoying herself and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flying person about a mile away from her (they were in the sky and their powers give them better senses) so she went a bit closer silently, she couldn't catch up or he would see her so she flew up high toward the black sky (her pyjamas were black and purple) so he wouldn't see her. He had lilac hair and was big built, he was flying away from buildings so he wasn't seen which made Hotaru suspicious, she eventually gave up and went to tell the news to the others.

"He had lilac hair and was big built," Hotaru explained, everyone apart from Hotaru knew who it was (because she went to middle school not high school) and Mina silently slipped away and started crying 'why Trunks, why couldn't you tell me'.

So a I forgiven for doing a short chapter last time? Anyway the scouts know that planet Vegeta is back and that there is something strange about Trunks. What plan will the scouts make? Find out and stay tuned.


	8. Mission Start

"Hey mum I'm home," said Trunks to Bulma.

"Hi son, you're late back."

"I just went for a fly around to refresh myself," he replied, and he went straight to bed.

**At Mina's Place**

"Okay then, first things first, we need to have a theory make a plan, have proof to back up the plan, and then carry out the plan," said Amara.

"So what have we got so far?" asked Michelle.

"It was a boy with lilac hair who was trying to lay low so I got suspicious and he was built big." explained Hotaru.

(Just to let you know that they're all in their beds now but you know the door that links the two rooms? They left it open and they are dipping marshmallows in melted chocolate bars melted by Akira and Raye)

"So we need proof to back it u-" said Raye who didn't get to finish her sentence.

"What proof do we need huh !?" she said in an angry tone although it changed into a sad one "we all know who it was, I suspected he had super powers since the day he came to my place."

"How did you guess that," asked Lita in a soft tone.

"Because I almost fell down the stairs and he was about five stairs behind me, and just as I was falling, he was in front of me and he caught me," said a crying Mina.

"Then we need a plan," said Akira.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Amy.

"How about we send three or four of us to spy so that we can defend ourselves and one of us can send back our tiara if something has gone wrong." said Akira.

"I'm in," said Serena.

"Me too," said Trista. And everyone agreed.

**The next day**

Trunks and Goten arrived and joined the girls (and Molly) not knowing of their plans.

"Hey girls," said Goten and Trunks just said 'hi' to Mina and stood next to her. The girls exchanged looks. Mina felt bad about the plans knowing that she was Trunks' only other friend that he could talk to (score Goten) but she was game nonetheless.

The bell wrung for classes and the outer scouts exchanged looks with the inner gang. Trunks spoke to Mina,

"Listen, I'm sorry for being tense the other day and thanks a lot for your support." Oh God, now she really felt bad she replied with a simple 'no problem' and a forced smile. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Mina what's wrong, and don't even say nothing because I know you better than that so just tell me okay."

"I can't tell you the details, but I'm about to do something I know I'm gonna regret but I've got to do it." she said.

"you don't have to do anything, especially if you know that you're gonna regret it…what is it,"

"I'll tell you this… you'll know soon enough, trust me on that one." she said with tears dwelling up. He held her hand and gave it a squeeze, this time she didn't want him to let go, but she knew she had to, because this he might not talk to her again.

School ended soon enough and they all went to Amy's house.

"Okay, Mina, Lita, Hotaru and Trista should go, if you're up for it that is?" asked Akira.

"We're all in," said Saturn.

"Yeah I'm in," said Mina

How will the mission go? Stay tuned to find out.


	9. Crap it's all gone wrong

Hey guys I'm back.

"Jupiter Eternal Power"

"Saturn Eternal Power"

"Pluto Eternal Power"

"Venus Eternal Power"

"So we'll send our tiaras or a signal on the communicator if anything goes wrong." said Saturn, and with that they flew out the window.

**At Capsule Corp**

"Okay power up Trunks," said Goten. Trunks didn't hear anything because he was worried about Mina. 'What could she regret doing but it is for a good reason?'

"Boy, I'm going back to planet Vegeta and I won't be back for a month, and yes I've told your Mother so goodbye son."

**With Mina, Trista, Lita and Hotaru.**

"Mina, you know where he lives so we follow you," said Hotaru.

"Yeah, follow me," she said. And this time she was crying "lets speed up so we'll get there faster," she said, because she just wanted to get this over with.

Finally they reached the capsule corp. mansion.

"Okay, Saturn, you go to the North side, Jupiter go to the West, Venus go to the South and I will go to the East," said Pluto, as wise as she normally would "but be quick so that nobody sees you, we will use our communicators to talk and speak quietly."

So the girls took their places, and hid in the trees, but Goten saw somebody go towards the West side so he went to investigate.

"Shit!," said Lita into her communicator.

"What's wrong? Jupiter TELL ME," said Pluto.

"Goten is coming over, Shit he sees me."

"Come over to me. ALL OF YOU."

But Goten was hovering right in front of her.

"Hey Trunks come over here, some chick's in the tree."

"Fuck off!" Lita told him.

"Whoa lay off, you're the one intruding here."

"SHIT, Pluto, what do I do, another five of them are coming over,"

"Come to me Jupiter teleport," but they were all in front of her, she tried to teleport but Goku grabbed hold of her arm and it hurt.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"SHIT Pluto it's all gone wrong, this mission, we failed, we have to retreat."

"YOUR TIARA." they all heard Pluto speak through the communicator. Vegeta grabbed her wrist tight and ripped off the communicator and waved it in the air and let go of her wrist. So with her free hand she grabbed her tiara and threw is but this didn't work because Goten got a hold of it and chucked it back at her, it stopped at her feet and put itself back on her head.

"She can't be human," said Piccolo "she has powers and only Krillin and Yamcha are the only humans with powers. And Videl.

"PLUTP HELP!"

"Lets just kill her already," said Vegeta, and Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Goku , Gohan and Trunks powered up, when they fired it wasn't Jupiter that they hit it was Venus.

"MINA NOO!" screamed Jupiter.

"Mina?" asked Trunks. Jupiter swallowed and started crying, Goku let go of her wrist and she teleported before powering down to Lita.

"Transform again…NOW," said Pluto and Saturn went to get Mina. But Trunks caught her first, she fell over his shoulder so he didn't see her face at first. Saturn met him with a kick in the gut and a slash on the stomach from the blade on her glaive.

He fell to the ground but he wasn't dead, he looked up and saw Mina in Saturn's arms, she teleported to Pluto but Jupiter had gone back to fight, Goku and Vegeta punched her in the gut and knocked her out cold.

"Crap it's all gone wrong," said Pluto as she teleported back to Amy's with tears in her eyes.

What do you think ?stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	10. A trip to Outer Space

Jupiter woke up to find that she was in a spaceship with five people.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she said.

"That friend of yours cut my son open with that stick of hers so we're taking you somewhere where they will punish you dearly." said Vegeta.

"I'm Trunks, the one next to me is Goten, the other one next to me is Vegeta my dad, he is Goku and he is Gohan if that answers your question." said Trunks who had his top off showing the slash which went diagonal way from his upper torso and six pack.

"I know you two Goten and Trunks," Trunks eyes glared at her, Gohan went and kicked her because she was chained up with energy chains so she couldn't fight.

"We will be there tomorrow," said Goten "and how do you know me and Trunks?" an idea struck her, they didn't know who she was because she was disguised when in scout form, so she decided to toy with them a bit.

"I know a bit about you, you both go to District Eleven High School, you sit next to Lita Kino and you sit next to Mina Aino, I know that you are fond of her and she is fond of you. You go back a long way." Trunks wanted to kick her but she put a shield up by summoning her tiara to block the attack (Vegeta had took the tiara and the communicator, he wanted to ask his father what they were) that was on the table.

"I also know that she told you that she was gonna do something that she regretted, oh god," she said just remembering Mina's current state "Trunks you're lucky she isn't dead, and she figured out your secret, you know when you saved her from falling down the stairs," Trunks went super and tried to kick Jupiter but the tiara blocked it and almost broke his foot "because she told me so herself, I'm one of her best friends."

"Are you one of those girls in her gang?" asked Goten.

"Shut up, anyway, she already done the thing that she regretted but you didn't see her so your friendship is fine."

"What are you talking about!?" demanded Trunks.

"Don't you know? She is the one who saved me, the one who could be dead, and it's all your fault!" she said in an upset tone.

The truth is, Mina was listening through the communicator on the table and was crying about Trunks' dark side, how could he do this, to Lita, to her, Vegeta heard a crying through the communicator and picked it up and thrust it at Lita.

"Shut her up," he told her.

"Mina?" asked Lita.

"It's me are you okay? Mercury tracked your communicator, they're taking you to planet Vegeta to punish you," said Mina "we're coming to get you!" Trunks snatched it off Lita.

"Mina?" he said with a smile seeing that she was okay, just a few cuts and bruises.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, but let me tell you this, when I find you I'm gonna give you more pain that you've ever had! Jupiter, we're coming to get you, stay strong," and with that, the communicator cut off and Mina was gone.

"It's all my fault," said Trunks with tears in his eyes and he walked out the room so that nobody would see him cry, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta walked out to get some food. Lita was struggling to breathe because the energy chain around her neck was making it hard to get the oxygen through, she coughed a cough which hurt her throat a lot.

"This isn't right," said Goten as he witnessed Lita suffer, she looked a sad sight with blood dripping out of her head down her face, not to mention when Goku and Vegeta had punched her in the gut, that had gave her a cut across her stomach and the red blood was staining the white part of her sailor suit.

"Are you okay, I feel really bad about this," said Goten to Jupiter.

"Why do you care? Are you trying to get my trust so I'll tell you my identity and the identity of the others?" she said, she was furious, she wanted Goten to get out of the room so she could heal herself and summon her tiara to cut the chains and take them out sneakily.

"No I don't, you remind me of Lita Kino, although you said you know about her, she's always alert and had her guard up."

"I know," said Jupiter.

"You know everything about everyone don't you?" he said.

"No I don't, go away and leave me alone," croaked Jupiter, the chains were really getting to her now.

"Not a chance," he said, but as he said it, Jupiter collapsed through blood loss and lack of oxygen.

**With the Scouts on Earth**

Every one of them were really sad and mad and half of them were crying, when Raye unexpectedly jumped up and gripped Akira's shirt.

"Teach me 'Space Field'!" demanded Raye who was in floods of tears "TEACH ME!"

"Don't do anything stupid," said Akira.

"Hey shut up, I said we'd come for her didn't I, I bet she's there waiting for us while they are beating two colours of shit out of her, teach us space field!" bellowed Mina.

"Okay Mina but you can't go, you're so bad you can't even heal yourself! That's my only condition." said Akira.

"But I-" said Mina when Hotaru interrupted.

"She's right Mina, you can't go." Akira and Raye transformed into Sun and Mars,

"Okay so you need to memorise your lifestyle and normal surroundings and use your power to create a bubble and let those mind take control and those surroundings will be in the bubble, well the oxygen anyway and it will feel like your in normal surroundings, like this," and Sun put up an orange bubble around her and Mars copied but her bubble was red.

"Will I get hungry?" she asked.

"In a space bubble you don't need food or water for about three months," Akira explained.

"I'm gonna go now then," said Mars and she was about to shoot out the window of Mina's apartment when Trista and Hotaru said:

"We're coming too." they transformed and put up space fields just how Sun had just showed Mars. Saturn's field was purple and Pluto's was a very dark green, almost black like her sailor suit. The three shot out the window after they said bye.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said and she took a notepad and pen and wrote 'gone to go after the others, don't worry, I'll call you on the communicator or send my tiara if anything goes wrong' she stuck the note to the bathroom door. She went to her bedroom, transformed, opened the window and flew out where she could see three shooting stars up ahead, she knew that it was the girls and she flew to catch up to them.

Okay what ya think? Goten is being nice to Lita and Mina has gone up to space when she was supposed to stay on Earth, please review, even if you don't have an account you can still review by clicking review and you can review as a guest.


	11. Escape with a Helping Hand

Hey guys don't forget to review!

"That stupid girl!" shouted Amara.

"She shouldn't have went, especially in her condition!" said Michelle.

**With the scouts in space**

"Mina, you shouldn't have came here you know." said Mars.

"I had to, I want to help get one of my best friends if that's okay with you." she replied.

"No it's not okay with us," said Pluto.

"Lets just go, we should get there in two days, we can make it one if we go as fast as we can!" said Saturn.

**On Planet Vegeta**

The spaceship landed with the two saiyans, three half saiyans and one human. Vegeta dragged an unconscious Sailor Jupiter out of the spaceship and into the punishment facility. It was all dark blue, the tiled walls and the iron floor were all dark blue. Jupiter was tied up with energy chains against the tiled wall, there was no furniture, just the walls and floor, and a window that on the other side was the controls to the energy guns and the gases that make you so sleepy it is almost impossible to use your powers.

"What did you bring with you son?" asked the king.

"Well you know Trunks, that's his friend Goten, this is my rival Kakarot but he calls himself Goku. That is Gohan, Goku's son, oh and Goten is Kakarot's other son."

"Very well, but I meant that girl that you brought into the punishment facility hmm?"

"Well I don't know but I think she's an enemy of ours," Vegeta said meaning Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Goten and himself "her friend cut my son and he could have bled to death so I intend to torture her!"

"Very well then, she shall be punished." said the Queen, waving her tail about.

Lita was in the facility and the heavy gas was making her so tired that she couldn't move. They had stripped her of her clothes and her tiara communicator and sailor suit lay on the other side of the window, of course since her locket had been taken away from her and they had cracked it, she had turned back to Lita. She fell asleep and hoped that the scouts would come and save her…

**The next day with the scouts in space.**

"Hey, there it's getting closer by the minute, come on we've slowed down, lets speed up so we can get Lita and go back to Earth!" said Raye as they were ten minutes away from landing.

"Your majesty, four strange objects are approaching Vegeta atmosphere, what would you like us to do?" said a saiyan who came into the throne room.

"Blast them out of the sky!" was the harsh reply he got, but with them being saiyans, they didn't care who they hurt.

"Hello there, welcome to our punishment facility, here you will experience the worst pain of your life," said another saiyan to Lita, she couldn't move otherwise she would have gotten out of there by now, besides all she could do now was fly because she wasn't Jupiter, she was Lita. The saiyan pushed a button and all these guns came out of the wall. They started shooting energy blasts and she couldn't even control her tiara she was that weak.

"AHHH!" she screamed as the blasts hit her one by one, causing deep wounds in her skin until she was sitting in a pool of blood, and yet again she collapsed through major blood loss.

When she woke up, she was tied to an iron board with energy cuffs.

"Now you're going to feel the burn," said the saiyan and the board she was lying began to heat up, the saiyan was staring at her boobs since she was naked and each limb was tied to a corner of the board so her boobs weren't the only things he was perving at. The board was at about sixty degrees so far and it was still getting hotter, it reached one hundred degrees and she was screaming, it got to one fifty and there was blood spilling on the floor.

"Your Majesty, our attacks have not damaged the objects a bit and they're just about to land!" said the saiyan who had came in last time.

"You are useless," told the king, and he got out of his throne and went to deal with the situation himself.

The girls landed and the space fields disappeared.

"Oh crap," said Raye as saiyans surrounded the scouts.

"I'm sure we can win if we try, I can't sense that their power even a patch on ours," said Saturn.

"You guys fight these weaklings and I'll go find Lita," said Venus.

"Be careful," said Raye "and you can always contact us on the communicators,"

"Okay," said Venus.

"Venus? Venus can you here me?" said Amy through the communicator.

"Amy?"

"Look no time to talk but I can guide you to where Lita is, I've tracked her communicator, and her life force isn't too far away from it." Amy guided Mina to the control room where Lita's things were and the saiyan who was torturing her. Mina saw her friend screaming in pain and agony and a pool of blood. Venus couldn't stand how the saiyan who was laughing so she got a love chain, and made it point out like a sword, the handle wrapped around her hand. And with it she chopped the saiyan in half down the middle and his two halves fell to the ground.

"Venus push the button on coordinate (3,5) ," and she did. The board that Lita was on went from burning hot to ice cold.

"Okay now you have to take her to a healing machine because she can't heal herself," said Amy. Venus smashed the glass and ran to lift her friend off the iron board, she lifted her over the soldier to find the back part of Lita's body was cut and burned to high heaven, Venus went back and got Lita's things. Amy guided her to the room with the healing machines and Venus put Lita inside one, it was a new model so it took less than a minute to heal Lita.

Lita got out and hugged Venus.

"You came!" she said.

"I told you we would."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'll show you, but first you should transform and put clothes on," joked Venus as she handed Lita her transformation locket.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!" shouted Lita. But before she had said that, Goten had walked into the room and watched Lita transform into the room.

"Lita? And you the one we blasted meaning you must be Mina." he said.

"How do you know I'm Mina?" she asked curiously.

"Lita used it to toy with Trunks while we were on our way here."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" shouted Venus and fired at Goten.

"AAAHHH," he screamed and he fell through some walls.

"And that wasn't even half my power," she said triumphantly.

"Wait!" he shouted "the only reason I followed you was to try and help you escape! I realized what happened was wrong and that I shouldn't have been a part of it, follow me I know the way to your friends."

"Lita, keep your guard up," Venus told Jupiter and the two followed Goten to Pluto, Saturn and Mars " the rest are on Earth, I wasn't supposed to come but I came anyway."

"Thanks for coming you guys." Jupiter said with tears dwelling up in her eyes. Pluto and Saturn saw Goten and aimed attacks on the edge of their staffs at him.

"Wait! He led us here and he'll fight with us. If you turn on us we'll kill you," said Jupiter and Pluto and Saturn didn't fire their attacks.

"Where is Trunks?" Asked Venus.

"He'll be here along with my dad and my brother and Trunks' dad. You can't beat them all easily because they're all very strong get out of here while you have the chance." he said. Lita walked up to him annd gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, and will you come back to District Eleven?"

"You bet," he said with a red face.

"I'll hold you up on that one, come back safe, okay?" she said as she was about to fly away when Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan walked in.

"Lets get out of here," said Mars but Mina was staring straight at Trunks with a stare that could kill.

"How could you?" she said and tears ran down her cheeks, she was shaking with anger.

"Shut up Mina!" he said in a voice that cold it could send shivers up at corpse's spine.

"No, I have almost died, I've flew through space, I've saved my friend from torture in less than 48hrs so I will tolerate being told to 'shut up'," she said. "We got what we came for so we have no more business here, lets go."

"How?" said Lita who didn't know hot to make a space field.

"Follow me," Trista told them and she flew up into the air high and spotted a place below "there, they won't see us, teleport because here they come."

"So they teleported to the little gap by the castle, Saturn showed Jupiter how to make a space field and she made one and then her space field disappeared.

"Okay, they are directly above us so fly up, we can all kick one each before they know it, apart from Goten, and then fly up into space and get back to Earth by tomorrow." said Mars. They flew up, Jupiter kicked Vegeta a good one, Venus kicked Trunks, Pluto kicked Gohan and Mars kicked Goku.

They flew up out of the planets atmosphere and to the direction of Earth, making space fields as they left the planet.

So they saved Lita with Goten's help and they wouldn't hurt him, they're on their way back to Earth, please review I want to know what you thing.


	12. Happy Returns

"Goten, what went on there with you and those girls there?" asked Gohan placing a hand on Goten's shoulder, Goten threw it off and put Gohan over his shoulder knocking him to the ground creating a small crater in the concrete.

"What was that for?" asked Gohan.

"Those girls did nothing wrong, did you even ask what she was in the tree for?" he asked.

"Don't make out like they're innocent, one of them practically cut me open!" said Trunks.

"She did that because we were cornering Li- the one in the green and we almost killed Mina!" said Goten going towards one of the saiyan pod ships "now I made a promise to a friend that I would see her at school on Monday, it's Saturday so I'll get back by Sunday. Any of you can feel free to come with me."

"Son, what are you doing," asked Goku.

"Didn't you here me, I'm going home."

"Then I'll come too," said Trunks "there are things that I need to put right."

So Goten and Trunks help themselves to a saiyan pod ship each (since they only fit one person) and left everyone else staring after them.

**With the Scouts on Earth**

"YES, they've done it, they're coming home!" said Serena with tears of joy.

"Thank goodness they're safe," said Chad who had just arrived.

**The next day**

Everyone stayed at their own place and received a call on the communicator from Lita telling them that they were back safely and to come to her house immediately, she had called a meeting.

"You guys are safe, thank God," said Serena who was crying with joy.

"Yeah it was an experience I'll never forget, especially the pain." said Lita with shudders going up her spine. Lita and Mina explained everything to the girls.

**At Chichi's house**

Chichi was worried sick and had been having bad theories about what could have happened, she felt useless and started crying, did Goku even love her anymore, or was she just a person who fed him and washed his clothes? What was she saying, of course he still loved her, didn't he?

All of a sudden, Chichi heard a crash outside and went to investigate, Goten walked out of the pod and hugged his Mother, he told her everything that had happened starting from finding Lita in the tree.

**The Next day at School**

The girls went to their classes and Serena told Mina to be strong, having to sit next to Trunks and all.

Lita took her seat next to Goten and he said:

"I kept my promise,"

"I'm happy you did," she told him " we'll talk more at break."

Mina took a deep breath and sat down in her seat next to Trunks, the tension was overbearing and none of them could find anything to say. Mina put a bit of her hair that was getting in the way behind her ear, showing a big white plaster thing [sorry I don't know the technical name for them] which made Trunks feel incredibly guilty.

Hey guys, don't forget to review, next chapter will be up soon


	13. Painful Bullying

Hey I'm just writing away over here.

Trunks stared at the plaster on the side of Mina's face and felt a pang in his stomach, how could he hurt one of his only friends like this?

"I'm so sorry," he said out loud to her.

" Mr. Briefs, I will send you out if you talk during my lesson one more time!" said Mr. Norton. Mina just turned and gave him a blank look and turned back to her work, he could feel tears dwelling up in his eyes. Break time eventually came, Lita and Goten had their talk.

"Hey, lets go to the roof but make sure nobody can see us," she said pointing to the roof. So the two flew and Goten started the conversation.

"Look, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't have called the others, none of this would have happened!" he said, looking extremely sad and guilty "besides, you went through so much pain because of my big mouth, you collapsed twice because of blood loss, who thought I could have came from a species so cruel!"

"Species? You're not human?" she said in shock horror.

"Well, when my dad was a baby, some guy was gonna destroy the planet he came from, my dad was sent to destroy Earth, they send the babies to destroy weak planets. And after they sent him to destroy Earth, the planet was destroyed and everybody on it. My dad was calmed down after his tail was cut off, he grew up, met my mom, and then you know…" he said.

"So you're half human, wow you're dad looked like a human."

"So did the people on the planet we were just on, you see my dad is a saiyan, I'm half saiyan, so is Trunks and Gohan, Trunks' dad is the prince of saiyan Vegeta, the only reason we didn't hesitate to attack was because King Kai told my dad that there was a new enemy coming and that they may look like ordinary teenagers, but they were really tough."

"Oh I get it now, so that was the planet that Saturn could sense reawakening."

"Huh?" asked Goten, so Lita explained everything about the sailor scouts, how they were princesses in a past life and were reincarnated to who they are today.

The bell rang for the end of break and the two carefully flew down off the roof so that nobody would see. When Lita got back to class she whispered in Mina's ear.

"Scouts meeting at my place, 5:30. Tell everybody, even the outer gang."

"Sure will," Mina said.

"And why don't you heal your wounds? You know you can."

"Oh I forgot about that. I'll do it at lunch." said Mina with a smile, she was happy that she wouldn't be scarred for life, literally. But with Trunks being half saiyan and having good hearing, he had heard everything.

**With Goku and company.**

"Those girls are on Earth Kakarot, and they appear to know our sons, what should we do about it?" asked Vegeta.

"Kill them," said Piccolo "King Kai did tell Goku that there were enemies that we shouldn't underestimate, looks or power."

"Good point, should we take them all out, one by one?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, we'll target the blonde one in the orange first, since she was cheeky to my son." said Vegeta "we'll follow her home from the high school I know she sits next to Trunks, like the one in the green said, so I'll fly down by the window and see who is sitting next to him," said Vegeta.

**At District Eleven**

The school day was finally over and Mina walked herself home, she thought she'd go to the island that was just twenty miles out at sea, it figured since her apartment was ten miles away from the seafront. She shoved on an orange tank top and a black hoody with some skinny jeans and black trainers with orange laces, she flew to the island in a short amount of time lay down on some grass, you couldn't even call it an island, it was just three miles of land.

All of a sudden, a man she could swear that she had seen before, with black spiky hair and black eyes, if you change the hair and eye colour he'd be almost identical to Trunks. She sensed strong power about him.

"What do you want?" she asked, getting out her eternal brooch.

"To eliminate you, blonde bitch." said Vegeta, Mina took out her communicator and tried to call the others when Vegeta snatched it out of her hands.

"It's exactly like the one the brunette in green had, you must be Mina." Mina shuddered and tried to fly away when she found herself surrounded by another four of them that had came out of nowhere. She tried to transform but Piccolo grabbed her brooch and tried to crush it without any success.

"Who are you?"

"Well since you're gonna die anyway, we might as well tell you," said Krillin "I'm Krillin, the green guy is Piccolo, the one who you first saw is Vegeta, that guy's Gohan and he's Goku." she tried to shoot up and fly away but was met with a punch from Piccolo and sent flying back down to the ground.

Vegeta picked her up by her hair and started punching her in the stomach continuously. He then tossed her to Krillin, who kicked her to Gohan, who held her up by her hair so she was face to face with him and looked into her pleading eyes.

"She doesn't look bad." he said.

"Yeah but you know what King Kai said," said Goku, motioning with his hands to pass Mina to him, Gohan threw her upwards and she landed with a crack on Goku's knee. She screamed because that had broken all of her ribs, she couldn't teleport or heal herself unless she was Sailor Venus.

"Fight back you useless mongrel!" shouted Vegeta who lifted her about half a mile high, and punched her down to the ground, she tried her best to fly and just about made it before she hit the ground. She was picked up by Goku and kicked back ut to Vegeta, who flew her ten miles high and punched her back down.

"This is it," she said to herself as she was falling extremely fast "nothing can save me now," just as she said it, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But suddenly, something swooped and caught her just in time.

"Don't worry, I've got you," said a harsh, husky voice, she saw a blurred hand put a bean into a mouth, she chewed and she was fine.

So what do you think? Please review, all you viewers I want to know what you think.


	14. A lot of Emotions

Mina looked into the eyes of her saviour, sky blue with an angry look in them, determined and shining. He was very handsome and she couldn't stop staring at him. He sat her down on the roof of the her block of flats.

"Are you okay?" he said with a struggle for words.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," she said because she didn't want to express her thankfulness to her saviour after what he'd done.

"Look, there's no point in trying to play stiff, besides, we need to talk don't we?," he said.

"Yes we do, Trunks." she said with a solemn face.

"Okay then, I'll come straight out with it, this guy called King Kai told Goku that there are enemies coming that we shouldn't underestimate in any way. He said that we'd fall right into their trap and someone would save us. We thought that you were the enemy." he said.

"Well, the only reason that we were spying on you was because Saturn saw a flying person in the air last week and it was you, Sun sensed that you were saiyan and I thought about how we saw two people on the roof so I temporarily blinded them, then I remembered that time when you saved me from falling down the stairs. We started to put the pieces together and then all that happened." she explained.

"So it was _you_ that blinded us."

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"And, I'm sorry about blasting you, and the problem with your friend."

"So are we clear?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Trunks, who was happy that he didn't have to be stiff around Mina anymore "and by the way, why do you call yourselves by planet names is it just codenames or something else?" So Mina told Trunks about the scouts just like Lita had told Goten.

"Oh, I wouldn't have guessed that if my life depended on it." he said happily.

"We knew that you guys were tough, thinking that you were our enemy and all we started to train to get stronger."

"You only just started to train? How did you get your powers?"

"I don't know, they just … came."

"Lucky, we needed at like 500 times Earth's gravity and more."

"Five…hundred?" said Mina with a long gap in between the words.

"Yeah, sounds hard huh? but when you get used to it it's not that bad." Mina was still in a state of shock.

"You wanna go for a fly around?" he asked going red in the cheeks.

"Yeah, sure," said Mina, forgetting all about the meeting at Lita's. They flew over the city and looked down at the lights.

"It looks so nice from up here," said Mina. Trunks agreed and they finally went back to the roof.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" asked Mina hopefully.

"Sure will," he said relieved that they were friends again. Trunks walked up to Mina and gave her a hug. She blushed as red as a cherry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Leaving to red faced teenagers.

"See you later." he said happily and flew in the direction of the Capsule Corp mansion. "Wow, she actually kissed me. I'm glad that we're friends again, the tension was too much." Trunks arrived at the mansion and went to the sitting room to find his mum and dad. Vegeta walked up to Trunks and punched him hard in the gut.

"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma as she ran up to her son stroking his head.

"I'm fine mom," he said, slowly getting up. He didn't fight back because he wasn't as cold hearted as his father.

"Vegeta, I'm gonna kill you," said Bulma with tears in her eyes.

"Very funny woman, you can't kill me and you know it, you're weak." he said cruelly, which made Bulma feel useless, she couldn't even fly, not to mention she didn't even have powers. She stormed out of the room crying, she went straight to the room behind the cupboard, that only she knew about.

"Why, does he even love me or am I just used for cooking, cleaning and sex?" she said to herself " I think I'll phone Chichi, she'll listen to my problems."

"And as for you Trunks, how dare you! She would have been dead by now if you hadn't interfered !"

"She wasn't the enemy!" said Trunks and he went to his room.

**The next day.**

Mina decided that she would travel to school in style, considering that she had an orange corvette. She was lucky that she had illusion powers now that she was eternal, she gave the man money, well she made him think that it was money although it was just a lot of paper, and that's how she got her car.

She felt happy so she arrived in the school parking lot with the best car there, just as Trunks was walking through the gates, he stared at the car with wide eyes and gave her a look as if to say 'wow'. She walked up to Trunks and gave him a smile.

"Hey!" she said as she ran up to him, 'wow she looks gorgeous' he thought as he looked at her, skirt at the middle of her thigh, very curvy, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wow, look, is that girl from the other school, wow she's smoking hot," said one of the people from Trunks' school before they merged.

"Hey, lay off," said Mina back to him.

"Are you gonna make me babe?" he asked.

"I'm not your babe!" said Mina, who would have turned into Sailor Venus if she didn't know the consequences..

"Hey leave her alone!" said Trunks the guy started to walk up to him, flexing his muscles (which were quite big but he was nowhere near as strong as Mina and Trunks)

"Oh look, Briefs Boy's got a thing for the girl." he said as he gave Trunks a push. So Trunks flicked him and the boy went flying into the wall and made a huge dent in it. Trunks walked up to Mina.

"You okay?" he asked protectively.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little mad!" she said angrily.

"Where'd you get the car?" he asked curiously, although he didn't need them, he thought that sports cars were pretty awesome.

"I bought it," she said, Trunks didn't look convinced "with what I like to call, magic money," she told him about her illusion power.

"Good trick," he said "I like sports cars, I have an aqua blue Aventador." The bell rang for classes and the two strolled to their class. The boys hated Trunks because apparently he hogged Mina, the girls hated Mina for the same reason (save the scouts). They took their seats next to each other and spoke before the lesson started.

"So you wanna come to my place after school today?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, I would invite you to mine, but my dad," he said, Mina turned pale at the thought of Vegeta, how he cold heartedly broke the ribs in her body and dropped her from ten miles high, lucky his son was nicer "sorry about that." he said as he watched Mina's face change colour.

"Trunks Briefs?" asked Mr. Norton.

"Present sir." said Trunks, Mina gazed at him, he was so handsome, even from the side view his face looked strong. She stared until he turned his head so she started writing down her maths until the lesson came to an end.

Hey guys, hope you like, don't forget to review, even if you don't have an account, you can still review by pushing the review button and you can post a comment as a guest.


	15. Problems

"Hey Chichi, mind if I come over for a bit?" asked a very upset Bulma.

"Yeah, anytime why what's wrong, are you okay?" asked a curious Chichi.

"That's why I wanted to come over, Trunks and Goten are at school, where is Goku?"

"On his way to yours to train with Vegeta," said a now very worried Chichi.

"Okay then, I'm on my way." Bulma got out a capsule, pushed the button and threw it on the ground, out came an air car. Bulma popped inside and went at top speed, she could get there in about an hour. She liked the air in her face, it cooled her face down because she was angry and depressed.

Finally, she reached Chichi's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in !" shouted Chichi, Bulma walked in the door.

"Hi Bulma, I prepared some tea," said Chichi, handing her a steaming cup "now what's the problem?" she asked her friend.

"Well I've been having thoughts about me and Vegeta, I think our marriage is experiencing a few problems," she said straight from the heart.

"Go on…" said Chichi.

"Well the other night, he was going on about something with Trunks, he punched Trunks so I told him I'd kill him and that's where it all started."

"I'm listening."

"He just laughed at me and called me weak, he said I could never hurt him. That's true I guess, but I felt useless and I wondered if the only reason he was with me was because I fixed the gravity room, did the cooking, did the cleaning and had sex with him." a thought struck Chichi and both of the women had tears running down their cheeks.

"What are you crying for?" asked Bulma.

"I've been experiencing the same problems, he only comes home for food and to sleep, I don't think he loves me the way he used to, why can't we just be an ordinary family?!" and the two girls hugged each other crying their eyes out.

**At District Eleven**

"Hey Lita, do you wanna come back to my place and you can meet my mom, you remind me of her and I'm sure she'll like you a lot." said Goten.

"Sure thing!" she replied excited to meet Goten's mother. The two walked up to the rest of the gang (no Molly this time!).

"Hey I've been wondering, if you're not the enemy, and King Kai said that there would be, then who is?" asked Goten.

"We've been wondering the same thing," said Mina.

"Well, I'll bet we'll find out soon," said Serena "oh and umm, when is lunch, I'm soooo hungry." she said.

"Oh my god Serena, sometimes I wonder if you are even human with the amount you eat!" teased Raye.

"That's mean!" wailed Serena who had tears dwelling up in her eyes.

After a long while, home time came, Lita went with Goten to meet Chichi. The two found a place where nobody was watching and flew up in to the sky.

"Lets go really fast so we can get their faster," said Goten, turning super. Lita stared, she had never seen him turn super before so she was awestruck.

"What just happened?!" exclaimed Lita.

"I turned into a super saiyan." Lita wasn't getting it so Goten explained everything to her.

"Wow, talk about instant hair dye!" she said as she was falling behind.

"Do you want me to slow down a bit?" asked Goten.

"No thanks, hold on a sec, Jupiter Eternal Power!" she said as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"You look different like that," said Goten as the two went super speed towards Goten's place.

Trunks and Mina arrived at Mina's place and Mina made some tea. She handed Trunks a mug and the two got out there homework.

"Man, homework is an invasion of private time, why do we get so much?" she complained bitterly.

"Here we are," said Goten as they reached Chichi's house.

"It looks so peaceful," said Jupiter, as she reverted back to Lita and the two walked inside to find two red eyed women, they tried to hide it though.

"Hey look, Goten's brought home a girlfriend," said Chichi to Bulma.

"Nice to meet you," said Lita, although she couldn't keep her eyes off Chichi because she knew she had seen her before during the silver millennium. She didn't tell anybody about it although she was going to tell the rest of the scouts. Without anybody knowing, Lita took a photo of Chichi to show the others. Lita could sense that something was very wrong, there was evil approaching the Earth and she had to stop it. Lita was staring into space while Goten was waving his hand in front of her face to try and snap her out of it, she finally did.

"What was wrong?" asked Goten.

"There's something evil approaching the Earth, and it is way more powerful than any of us!" said a panicked Lita.

So what do you think? Please review.


	16. New Enemies

Hey guys, I'm writing just for you so please review!

Sixteen ordinary looking people stepped out of a spaceship which had landed in a chasm where nobody had ever went.

"Tiona, do you think we will be able to conquer this planet, I want to, I really hate Sailor Earth," said Akiko, an orange haired girl, her curly locks reached the bottom of her back and violet eyes.

"Yeah, all the people in this galaxy are no match for us," replied Tiona who had straight yellow blonde hair that reached her shoulders and lilac eyes.

"Well, I sense strong power not so far away from here, lets go and investigate," said Viola (pronounced Vy-ola unlike the instrument) who had long light blue hair and crimson eyes "lets go awaken the others," she said.

"Gina! Lyrae! Marika! Shiosa! Nika!" shouted Tiona, awakening the rest of the girls; Gina had fuchsia hair and chartreuse eyes. Lyrae had parakeet hair and marmalade eyes. Marika had strawberry hair that reached her back and matching eyes. Shiosa had pear hair and juniper eyes. Nika had midnight blue hair and royal blue eyes.

"Right, now the girls are awake, lets wake the boys!" said Viola "Kaedol! Zanel! Jasel, Gedyo, Marl, Braden, Ruko, Narlo!" she called. Eight handsome boys came out of the ship; Kaedol, brown hair and grey eyes, Zanel, literally red hair and matching eyes. Jasel, Dark blue hair (like Nika) and matching eyes, Gedyo had black hair and green eyes. Marl had Juniper hair and crimson eyes, Braden had light ginger hair and mint eyes. Ruko had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes and finally Narlo had ginger hair and brown eyes.

"We've finally arrived!" said Jasel.

"So now we can find Sailor Earth and make her suffer, like she made me suffer in the silver millennium! And we've been frozen in time ever since!" said Akiko.

**At The Meeting**

"I've called this meeting to discuss a huge problem," said Lita, the meeting was at her place in the sitting room, her apartment wasn't as big as Mina's but it wasn't small either. She had green flower wallpaper on the main wall and a green flower canvas in the centre, she had black carpets and green rugs and two black couches. "I've called Goten because he is aware of the situation and he can help us, the enemy is pure evil with a stone heart so there will be no holding back when the fight comes, and the enemy is ultimately powerful!" said Lita in a strong way.

"Then if that's the case, we need to get Gohan, Vegeta and my dad on our side, they will be a huge help!" said Goten "and I'll call Trunks now if you want?"

"Go ahead," said Mina trying to hide her happiness that he was coming.

After about five minutes, Trunks flew in Lita's window and joined the scouts, Lita lived on the highest floor, he stood next to Mina and she explained everything to him.

"We need to train and increase our powers, and fast if the enemy is already on Earth!" said Trunks. Mina looked up to him, after the island incident she considered him as her guardian angel. He looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes which made her heart melt. They both turned away from each other and blushed when they realised what they were doing.

**With the Enemy**

The eight girls were wearing a short sleeveless dress with frills at top and bottom with a frilly bow at the breast. The dresses were the same colour as their hair and the accessories were the same colour as their eyes, they had tiaras which were just a metal band with a star in the middle. The boys wore loose bottoms and jackets, the bottoms were black and the jackets matched their eye colour.

"Maybe we should transform into Earthling clothing?" said Narlo.

"Good idea," said Gedyo "and maybe we should track that power."

**The Next Day at District Eleven**

"Oh man, we have to go to the assembly hall." said Mina as her and Trunks walked to the assembly hall where everybody else was. They took their seats and the assembly began.

"Students of D.E.H.S," said Mrs Cooper [joined head teacher] "today we have sixteen new students joining us today." she said as Mina felt a shudder go up her spine.

"Call me crazy," said Mina.

"Why are you saying Cheryl Cole?" asked Trunks.

"No, you didn't let me finish, call me crazy but I think that they might be the new enemy!" said Mina.

Sorry it was so short, please review I wanna know what you think.


	17. A weird day at school

"How about you introduce yourselves," said Mrs Cooper.

"Sure thing teach," said Viola "I'm Viola."

"I'm Gina,"

"I'm Tiona,"

"I'm Akiko,"

"I'm Lyrae,"

"I'm Shiosa,"

"I'm Nika,"

"I'm Marika." said the girls as they introduced themselves.

Now it was time for the boys to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kaedol,"

"I'm Zanel,"

"I'm Jasel,"

"I'm Gedyo,"

"I'm Marl,"

"I'm Braden,"

"I'm Ruko,"

"I'm Narlo." they all said, everyone thought that they were all hunks and the girls babes, Michelle was fuming because of two things. 1 she could feel MAJOR vibes off of her mirror 2 she had never felt this way before but she was jealous of the attention the other girls were getting. This was also the same for Raye, she didn't like the attention the new girls were getting and could also sense evil energy.

Later on the desks were moved and Raye was sitting next to Gina and they were giving each other very suspicious looks, Mina was sitting next to Tiona, Mina was determined to keep her mark as best blonde so they didn't even look at each other. Lita was sitting next to Marika who kept on trying to act cute with her strawberry hair and eyes. Amy was sitting next to Nika, a pair of blue hair blue eyed girls, Serena was still sitting next to Molly. Trunks was next to Kaedol, the pair of hunks ignored each other, Goten was next to Marl and they just kept on nudging each other.

Break eventually came and the girls all met on the roof.

"It's not fair, they can't be prettier than us, we're pretty sailor soldier guardians, it even says so in our name!" said an angry Raye.

"I agree and I'm getting major vibes around them, there is no mistaking it, they are the enemy!" said Michelle. Trunks and Goten flew up and greeted the girls, just as they were pulling up their skirts to make them look shorter.

"Ummm," said Goten with a bleeding nose and Trunks who was awestruck. Michelle walked up to Goten and Akira to Trunks and with girl power they punched them in the faces making Goten's nose bleed more and Trunks' nose start to bleed.

"Look, it's a bitch fight between those girls and us, we rule this school as the beauty queens and we will not lose our places!" said Mina.

"Yeah, I mean I am a born beauty because I eat like a pig and don't exercise and I don't get fat so I'm just meant to be simply sexy!" said Serena .

"I don't mind," said Trunks who was blushing as red as a cherry, now Mina boxed him and he shut up.

"Now then, have you boys stopped perving at us?" asked an angry Serena "I call a meeting, right here tonight at 5:00pm!"

"I'll be here," said Mina and of course Trunks would come if Mina did. Everyone else agreed and then the bell went for classes. Trunks took his seat next to Kaedol as he thought about Mina…


	18. Love and a New Transformation

Mina flew home and in threw her bedroom window, for some reason there was only one thing on her mind. Trunks. She didn't know why but she always felt happy when she was around him, like she needed him. She did her homework and decided to dress good for the meeting considering Trunks was there, she wanted to impress him. She combed her hair so it shone like the sun. She decided to wear a vest top that just showed her belly button, it was orange obviously. For her bottoms she put on some ¾ length skinny blue jeans with some black ankle boots.

"Yeah, this looks good, I'll just put on my black hoody and I'm finished!" she said proudly, she decided that she would be half an hour early so she flew out at 16:25 so she would get there at half past. She lay on the roof and relaxed.

**At Capsule Corp**

Trunks wanted to look good so that he could impress Mina, so he put on a tight black tee that showed his muscles through it, he tidied his hair and shoved on a pair of loose jeans and a pair of expensive trainers. He put on a jacket and decided he would be early, maybe be there for about 4:30pm? He had only one thing on his mind as he was flying towards District Eleven. And that was Mina…

Trunks arrived on the roof of the high school to see Mina, looking more beautiful than ever, sitting on the roof.

"Hey Mina, what's up?" he asked, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Nothing, just waiting," she said as she stared at him, she was feeling so hot about him, and vice versa.

"What shall we talk about?" he asked.

"I dunno, the enemy?" she said, not knowing what else, she wanted to say 'how hot you look' but obviously didn't.

"They seem pretty strong and I'm certain it's those new people," he said.

"Yeah, I don't think that we are a match, I so scared, I don't want to lose anybody, not the ones I love especially yo-" she cut herself off not wanting to embarrass herself in front of him.

"You?" he finished for her. She just nodded her head. "I wouldn't want to lose you either, if anybody hurt you then I'd have to kill them!" this made Mina blush with pleasure.

"Oh Trunks," she said as the two put their arms around each others necks.

"Mina," he said softly. The two got closer together until they were practically touching, Trunks put his lips on Mina's and kissed her softly, seeing if she'd retaliate. She kissed back, and the two enrolled on a long and passionate kiss, she loved how he held her close, and he loved the way she kissed. The two eventually let go for air and stared at each other, bright red in the faces.

"Well…" said Mina

"That was good," said a strawberry red Trunks. The two lay down, embracing each other for the remaining ten minutes before the others arrived, Mina spotted someone in the sky and the two stood up looking as casual as ever.

"Hi Raye, hi Chad, since when did you learn how to fly?" asked Mina.

"Raye taught me, and she also taught me how to send energy blasts."

"Yeah, he can control his power, fly and mask it, now it's just a matter of getting stronger, I'm a really good teacher!" said a proud Raye. Just then, Lita flew in, followed by Goten, then Akira and Trista, then Amara and Michelle, then Darien and Serena, then Amy and then Hotaru. The fourteen stood and Amy started the discussion.

"The enemy have a large quantity, and a large power level!" she said "therefore, we need to get stronger, and fast!"

"I agree with Amy," said Akira "and we need reinforcements! I say we try and find Sailor Earth."

"Earth? isn't one of you Earth?" asked Goten. "I don't know who's who."

"Well, I'm Moon," said Serena, and the rest introduced their planet names.

"Ahhh I get it now." said Goten, who was standing next to Lita.

"We need to train!" said Amara.

"I agree," said Michelle.

"Oh yeah, Akira can I show you this photo that I took of somebody, she looks familiar, I think that I might have seen her in the silver millennium" said Lita, taking out her phone and showing it to Akira.

"I remember her, she's Sailor Flora, her star was very close to the sun!" said Akira.

"Can I see?" asked Goten, coming over to look, he cringed at the photo "BUT THAT'S MY MOM!" he shouted in shock horror.

"It is, she looked familiar so I took a photo," said Lita.

"Take me to her and I'll be able to do the Luna Mind Meld," said Luna.

"Sure thing, lets go now, we'll be back soon you guys!" said Lita as she transformed. She teleported to Goten's house in search for Chichi. She knocked on the door and Goku answered.

"You? What are you doing here?" he said, powering up to a super saiyan.

"Move out of my way before I get mad." she said, he went to punch her but she dodged and stunned him with her new 'Jupiter Static Stun' attack. She walked right in and up to a very frightened Chichi.

"Get back!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm not an enemy!" said Jupiter, as she powered down to Lita, showing Chichi who she really was.

"Lita?!"

"Luna, do it now," said Lita, as Luna jumped off her shoulder.

"Luna Mind Meld," she said, as her crescent moon lit up and beamed onto Chichi's head, making the sign of Flora. Chichi looked young again and beautiful, her hair fell to the middle of her back, and her wrinkles disappeared.

"Huh? I'm young again," she said, as a purple stick with an orange marble like thing and the sign of Flora hovered before her. "What's this?" she asked.

"Say, 'Flora Power' and hold the stick up." said Lita.

"Flora Power," she said, as Goku walked in, seeing his wife transform into a sailor soldier. Her suit was different because she was not a planetary soldier. It was basically a long top that covered her bottom and it was a very light lilac, it had a yellow belt which joined with a Flora sign buckle. She had lilac ankle boots and a yellow hair bow that tied up her hair.

"Chichi?! You look so…. Different!" said a surprised Goku.

"There were things that I couldn't remember but I remember everything now Lita," said Chichi to Lita and Goku.

"Yes, you are the sailor soldier of the asteroid Flora, which is close to the sun," said Lita who then explained everything about their past lives and the silver millennium, leaving Goku standing there, clueless.

"You mean to say that you're a princess and that Chichi is of very high importance?" he said.

"You really are stupid, didn't you just hear everything I said? Or are those big ears of yours covered in wax?" she mocked "Luna, we should get back, Chichi we will be back very soon, we need your help in the fight against the enemy, see if you can train and get the next level of a sailor scout!" said Lita, as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter teleport!" she said, and her and Luna disappeared, leaving a confused Goku who also felt major hot for Chichi. Chichi turned back into Chichi.

"Hey Goku," she said, she looked really young, like in her mid twenties "I feel great, how about we go and have some fun?" she said.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, as he walked towards her and started taking off her clothes…

**Back at the meeting**

"So, the enemy are obviously trying to blend in, they might even be looking for us!" said Raye, as Jupiter teleported right in the middle of the meeting, along with Luna, who went and stood next to her cat lover, Artemis.

"Soldiers of the solar system!" she spoke up "Flora has been re-awakened!"


	19. Love Goddess Falls in Love

Hey guys, I'm writing for you so please I beg you just review.

"Kaedol?" asked Tiona to her lover as she stared at him, sleeping. He woke up and looked into the lilac eyes of his love.

"What is it Tiona?" he said.

"Do you still feel the same way about me like the way you loved me when you fell in love with me?" she asked him, as he sat her up on his lap.

"Of course I do, when this planet is gone, we can resume our usual ways," he said.

**At Mina's place**

"Trunks?" she asked "The kiss -"

"I'm sorry about that-" he said but Mina interrupted.

"Don't be sorry," she said "I…Kinda…Liked I," going red faced.

"Did you?" he said, thankful that he didn't cause any pressure for her, he wasn't the kind of guy that liked to force people.

"Yeah," she said meekly, as Trunks walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"Good, I didn't want to put any pressure on you," he said.

"That's what I love about you, you're so sweet and don't force people," she said, as the two leaned closer and closer in together.

"Oh Mina, I love everything about you," he said, as their heads leaned on each other.

"Oh Trunks," she said, and then Trunks barely touched her lips with his.

"That was just a teaser," he said, as he held her close, she kissed him and he kissed back. The two kissed passionately, Mina liked the way he held her close, protectively, making her feel secure. He loved the way she kissed, she tasted so good and sweet, he loved the way she let him hold her close. At that moment, he felt something, a possessiveness, like Mina was his and nobody else's. They stopped for a breath of air and he told her: "Mina, I want to be yours, let be here for you, I'll be there for you whenever you need or want me."

"Trunks, I'm so glad you said that, I'll be here whenever you want me," she said, she also felt the possessiveness that Trunks was hers and hers only. Trunks slammed her against the wall and kissed her violently and gave her love bites all up her neck and shoulder.

"I love this, Mina, be mine." he said as he loosened his grip on her and stood her upright.

"I love this too Trunks, and I love you," she said nervously because she didn't quite know what he meant by 'be mine'.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not wanting to make her feel pressure.

**With Tiona and Kaedol**

"So when do you think we'll find Sailor Earth? The other sailor scouts are dead because did you see their planets? They were wrecked and had no life at all!" said Tiona.

"I don't know but that boy I sit next to seems quite strong, nothing on us, but strong still," said Kaedol to his lover.

"Well we should hurry up, I don't really like this planet!" she said, and walked out of the room.

**With Mina and Trunks**

The two had stopped kissing, Mina was lying her head on Trunks' lap on her couch looking up at his handsome features. He saw her looking at him and stroked her soft bright hair, looking down at her, the TV was on but they weren't watching it, they were just gazing at each other. 'Wow, and I thought all my other crushes were cute' Mina thought to herself. Trunks' communicator (not one like the scouts', his was an ear piece that Bulma had made for him) beeped.

"Mom?" he asked, Mina chuckled because she thought it was cute the way that he turned red when he said it.

"No boy, it's you father," said Vegeta, Mina recognised the voice, she could only faintly hear it. Her eyes went black and her smile disappeared at the thought of her ribs breaking. Trunks saw the look in Mina's eyes and walked out of the room so it didn't upset her in any way. Mina decided to do a trick that Amy had taught her on her own communicator, she took out an earpiece that matched her communicator and pushed a button on the communicator. A little satellite object emerged from it and she could hear everything Trunks and Vegeta were saying.

"Where are you boy," said an angry voice.

"At a friend's place, why do you ask?" said Trunks.

"Because I want to train, Kakarot is with his wife, Gohan is with his family, I don't know where Goten is so you're the only one that's free. Come home right away!"

"Dad, I'm not a tool used for training you know, I have better stuff to do other than train!"

"I'm gonna kill you boy!" then another voice joined in.

"Trunks, ignore your idiotic father and do what you're doing, just come home soon okay?" said a female voice.

"Yes mom," he said and the conversation ended. Mina put away her earpiece and her communicator returned to normal, she put on an innocent face as Trunks walked into the room.

"Anything wrong?" she said.

"Nope, just my dad." he said and sat next to Mina.

"Hey, how about some air?" she said, pointing to the window.

"I don't see why not," he said. So the two flew out of the window and high up into the sky. Mina shot up like a rocket and then stopped flying and dropped. She liked doing that, she then flew up just a few seconds before she hit the ground. She flew back up to the handsome boy who she had feelings for. She flew right up close and he grabbed her and held her close.

"Mina?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?" this came as a shock to Mina because she had never been asked this before, she decided to be honest.

"Well Trunks, you are one of the only people who I can tell all my feelings too. The scouts are good friends too but I can't really relate to them all, just Serena really. But you are really important to me, and I don't know where I'd be without you." she said.

"Thank you Mina, I really needed and wanted to hear that, you are one of the only people I can tell my feelings too, apart from Goten really. I've never felt this way about anyone else before." as he rested his head on hers.

"I wanted to hear that, you made me so happy." she said, as she kissed him gently on the lips. He returned it with a bigger one and before they knew it, they were kissing passionately again. Trunks' communicator beeped again.

"I'd better be getting back now," he said, as he let Mina go.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, see you then?"

"Sure will!" she said, as she watched Trunks fly away into the sky. She flew in her window, got her pyjamas on, washed and went to bed.

So, Trunks and Mina like each other, and so do our blonde haired and brown haired lovers (Tiona and Kaedol), will the enemy make the first move? Find out…


	20. First Strike

Hey guys, I'm writing for you so please review !

"Akiko, do you think we should make a move yet? I'm getting so bored just sitting here." said Lyrae.

"Come to think of it Lyrae, yes, round up the others and we'll get started," said Akiko.

"Sure thing Akiko!" said an excited Lyrae. "Hey guys ! Come on we're making a move on this planet."

"Finally, we're doing something," said Shiosa, who was bored out of her mind.

"Calm down dear sister," said Marl to his twin, the two might have been twins but they didn't really bond much. The sixteen transformed (outfit descriptions are in 'new enemies') and they flew out of the chasm.

"I'm so excited," said Nika, she was actually quite sweet considering she was an enemy.

**With Amara and Michelle**

"Amara, my communicator is beeping, come over here," said Michelle, beckoning with her hands for Amara to come over.

"Hey you guys! Get over here right now! This isn't any joke, the enemy has emerged, and they are way more powerful than we thought," said Raye, with frightened tears in her violet eyes.

"We'll be over in less than thirty seconds if it's that important!" said Amara, getting out her transformation brooch. "Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!" they teleported to Cherryhill Shrine to find the rest of the scouts, and Raye who was by the fire.

"Tell us," said Amara.

"We don't stand a chance!" said Raye "But we've got to try, we're the world's only hope, Mina call Trunks and Lita call Goten!" she demanded. Mina dialled in Trunks' number and Lita Goten's."

"Hey Trunks, come over to Raye's immediately!"

"Goten, come over to Raye's immediately!" it was lucky that Goten was training with Trunks at Capsule Corp mansion, so it wouldn't take Goten ages to get there. Five minutes later, two boys flew into Raye's window.

"We're here," said Goten.

"Yeah I can obviously see you," mumbled Serena under her breath, but still, loud enough for him to hear.

"We need to go now, fight the enemy, if we aren't strong enough it doesn't matter, it wouldn't make a difference. Goten, call your parents and brother, Trunks call your dad… NOW!" said Raye. The two didn't disobey, Goku, Gohan and Chichi teleported to the street (Goku didn't know what the inside of the shrine was like so he used Instant Transmission to teleport onto the street). Goten went outside and came back in with them.

"What are you doing here with all these girls!" said Chichi, getting the wrong idea of the situation. Trunks went outside to meet Vegeta, they walked back in and Mina shuddered, Vegeta saw this and smiled an evil smile, he loved it when he was feared.

"Dad!" said Trunks, and Vegeta shrugged and turned away.

"What's wrong with you two," asked a curious Serena.

"We had a disagreement," said Vegeta.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" said Akira, and everybody transformed.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Sun Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

The scouts were scouts, they left Goku staring.

"What's wrong Kakarot, never seen a woman with legs before?" said Vegeta who didn't care that Chichi was in the room.  
>"GOKU!" screamed Chichi and slapped him hard up the face, leaving a big red handprint. "Do you know how offensive that is!?" she said, partly to Vegeta and partly to Goku.<p>

"Hmph," said Vegeta.

"Flora Star Power!" said Chichi, as she transformed.

"Star huh? Looks like she did reach the next level after all," said Jupiter. The eleven sailor soldiers, Darien, the two saiyan and the two half saiyan all flew out of the window.

"Hey Raye I'm coming too," said Chad, he flew up to join them before Raye could protest. The seventeen flew out to find that an explosion had just happened near District Eleven High School. They went to find out what happened.

"MOLLY!" screamed Serena, as she saw that Jasel had Molly in a head lock and was just about to snap her neck. Serena landed right in front of them, to be met by a punch in the back from Zanel. She fell to the ground face first, Zanel picked her up by her hair to reveal a ton of blood on Moon's face as she turned back into Serena. Not to mention the giant crater in the ground.

"SERENA!" screamed Molly, as she saw her friend get knocked out unconscious. Luna looked at Molly, as a symbol appeared on Molly's forehead.

So what do you think? Please review or follow.


	21. Another Addition to the Pack

"SERENA!" screamed Molly. That sign on her forehead was really glowing now and Luna recognised it immediately, she walked up to Molly.

"Molly, this might sound strange but you are a legendary sailor soldier sworn to protect the Earth!" Luna didn't even realize that Molly would be in shock at the sight of a talking cat.

"Haven't I had enough today?! First people are flying and shooting laser thingys from their hands, then I find out that my best friend is Sailor Moon, now I'm apparently some legendary Sailor Soldier. And if isn't strange, cats are talking, I must be dreaming, somebody pinch me please!" she shouted, not knowing whether to believe what was happening.

"I can make you remember Molly, then you won't be in shock!" Luna needed to be quick because everyone else were getting beaten drastically in their fights with the enemy. "Luna Mind Meld." the crescent moon beam on Luna's head lit up and Molly's facial expression was blank.

"I remember a lot of things, the silver millennium, Prince Endymion, we shared the same source of power from this marvellous planet. Luna, do you have my transformation pen?"

"Yes Molly, but you won't be eternal like the rest, you will start off at normal!"

"That's fine, as long as I can at least try and help!" Luna did her back flip (like she does in the anime when she gives Serena the Disguise Pen) and a brown pen with a gold top and the sign of Earth came out an Luna gave it to Molly.

"You know what to do, Princess Molly,"

"EARTH POWER!" her skirt and collar were a delicious shade of chocolate brown and her bows were both jade green, her heels were brown ankle boots with a green ribbon bow on the tops.

"Scouts, we are going to need to teleport back," shouted Artemis "they've made the high school their base!"

"Trunks, hold onto me, we'll teleport to Raye's temple," said Mina, taking Trunks' hand in hers, and with that, the scouts left the enemies staring and teleported to Raye's place…

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Goku, not even noticing the new addition to the group.

"Well we could start by asking this girl who she is," said Lita, the rest of the scouts didn't see Molly transform because they were too busy fighting.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Amara who was holding an unconscious Serena in her arms, Darien just stared remembering the face but couldn't name it.

"I know you from somewhere," he said curiously.

"So you should Prince Endymion, and the rest of you." said Molly.

"So you've decided to join us now have you, its been a long, long time, princess," said Akira to her very old friend.

"Yes I have old friend," said Molly, taking a step towards Akira, they wrapped their arms around one another.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you old friend, I've been evil and killed people, even when Chaos took over my body, you were still at the back of my mind, Princess Molly," said Akira, sadly, she was so happy to have her friend back.

"I wish I had remembered, I think myself a fool to have forgotten the old times, now that we're all reunited, we can remember everything."

"MOLLY!?" shouted a really surprised Raye.

"Yes, now that we all have been discovered, do you remember what happened to all of our planets?"

"All too well," said Pluto "all of my people were killed, my planet's nature was destroyed, they did so much, it used to be so much like Earth, with trees, people, buildings and life. But now, its just a small dwarf, they even effected its size." she started to cry. They all remembered their planets.

"That's why the enemy hates me so much, my planet was the only planet that survived thanks to all of you for your help. Then the Moon was destroyed too." said Molly, at the name 'Moon' Serena woke up, to find another Sailor Soldier.

"Serena, its me, Molly, remember everything about the past and you will be able to find me in your memories now." Serena stayed calm and hugged Molly.

"It's been so long Molly, Sailor Earth," she said.

"Okay, enough with the sloppy girl talk, what's going on?!" shouted an impatient Vegeta stamping his foot down.

"Lets just say that she is a new addition to the collection!" said Chichi, who also remembered Molly.

"Oh, Flora, how good it is to see you," Molly told Chichi.

"Hello Earth!"

"Okay, now we need to think of what we are gonna do to fight the enemy," said Goku, not really interested in the reunion.

"Train, that's all there is to it," said Molly, who wanted to grow stronger.

"We cant train in the hyperbolic time chamber," said Gohan.

"I think I can help with that," said the guardian of time and space, Pluto…

So Molly has joined the pack, and told them about the past, what will happen next, and what is Pluto on about? Stay tuned to find out. Sorry about not writing for a while by the way, school gets in the way. And please review if you love me lols xd.


	22. Let the Training Commence

Hey everyone, I'm back with the new chapter, please review. You don't even need an account. Review as a guest!

"What do you mean Trista?" asked Michelle, nobody really knew what Trista meant by saying she could help.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of Time, with my new Eternal Powers I can build a small temporary dimension where the time runs differently if you want, I can make it just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Great idea, when do you think you can have it done by?" asked an excited Gohan.

"In about half a minute. Shall we go to that island again girls?" she said, wanting to get their soon.

"Yep, lets go!" said Hotaru, and everyone transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER"

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"

"SUN ETERNAL POWER!"

"FLORA STAR POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

Trunks blushed at the sight of Mina in her sailor suit, fortunately for him she didn't see this, but if she did he would have a bloody nose by now.

"Everybody hold hands," said Pluto who was taking charge now.

"Don't boss me about!" grumbled Vegeta.

"Oh I'm so sorry, marvellous saiyan prince, but if you keep your attitude up I will have to freeze you in time." spoke Pluto, calm and sarcastic. "Sailor Teleport," and everybody was gone.

"Hey Raye, what's all this racket about?" asked her grandpa coming into the room "where are you, and where is Chad?" he didn't know that they were gone, or that there was a room full.

"Alright, power up and get ready to train while I build this dimension, a minute in this world will be worth six hours in the dimension." her scarlet eyes glowed, and she hovered in the air holding up her staff, a strange door appeared in a second but Pluto was still hovering. The door was illuminating, she was grumbling, this was obviously using up some of her power, after about 30 seconds, she stopped and the door looked exactly the same.

"The door looks exactly the same, fool," said Vegeta, Pluto had had enough of his cheek.

"Time Freeze!" she said, and Vegeta was stuck in time "Don't worry, I'll unfreeze him in a second."

"Pluto, its just a door, I can walk round the back of it and it is still the same." said a confused Serena, Raye just shook her head.

"Walk through it Serena," said Raye to her friend.

"Lets go in, we can train for a year in there and it will be a day here."

"How will we know when a year is up?" said Neptune, Pluto held up her staff and a sand timer about five foot came out of nowhere.

"When all the sand reaches the bottom," said the wise one. She opened the scarlet door and unfroze Vegeta, who didn't know what had happened. Everybody walked through the door, the first bit was 16 doors, which led into small rooms with double beds. It was sort of like an isle, 8 doors down one side and 9 down the other.

"Why is there seventeen?" asked Goku.  
>"One each," said Pluto.<p>

"But me and Chichi will share."

"Good point, I didn't think of that, sorry."

"Don't apologize, this place is great!" said the saiyan, quite excited by his new living space.

"I'll show you the shower rooms, there's two, one for the males and one for the females." Pluto explained.

"Lets begin," said Mars.

"Since we are training, I think I will pair us up, one of us will sit out for now for about half an hour. Okay then, me and Mercury will go, Goku and Vegeta, Chichi and Earth since they aren't that strong yet, no offence. Goten and Trunks, Jupiter and Mars, Venus and Moon, Uranus and Neptune, Saturn and Sun, Gohan you will have to sit out for now, sorry." said Pluto, she had everything under control.

"Fine by me," he said.

"Okay, lets do what we came to do then," said Trunks.

"Let the training commence," …

So what do you think, please review, I wanna know what you think! xd


	23. Love, Love, Love

You could at least review for me, it doesn't even need to be long, just saying 'I like this story' etc. please review, I'm writing for you!

"Mercury Water Bombs!" blue energy blasts were sent to Pluto.

"Pluto Dark Shudders!" dark purple energy blasts were sent to Mercury. A wave of energy irradiated from Pluto and froze Mercury's attacks in time, a wave of energy irradiated from Mercury and literally froze her attacks. Chichi and Molly stopped fighting for a second and started laughing. everyone wanted to know what they were laughing at and they pointed it out, everyone smirked, even Pluto and Mercury.

"Lets call it a day," said Raye (It rhymes hehe couldn't resist xd) and everybody headed to the showers.

"Hey, I was wondering, what are we going to do for food, my young stomach needs food!" said Hotaru. Trista turned red, how could she not think of this?!

"Umm…uh," she said, not knowing an answer.

"Don't worry, Trista, I can fix that, remember how I'm the sailor soldier of Earth and nature, I'll do it before we hit the showers okay?" so before entering the shower room, Molly went towards a piece of grass where nobody trained and uttered a few words beneath her breath, she made a rising notion with her hands and a large tree, about the size of Mina's block of flats, with all different kinds of fruits, even fruits that are supposed to grow in bushes were on the tree.

"But…how?!" exclaimed Serena.

"I was always known for my ability to create Mother Nature out of nothing, I can even combine them, like this tree here, a combination of different fruits,"

The others spotted this and went to dig in immediately, the girls joined them, Mina made her way to the top of the tree where Trunks was. She didn't go directly to him, but went a few branches behind him, she watched him eat his fruit, he ate it hungrily but still had manners, he took big bites. She stared at him, he was topless right now and they were right at the top of the tree. She didn't want to talk to him now because she was a mess; her hair was knotty, she was sweating and she stunk of B.O. 'Maybe I'll get a shower first and then I'll speak to him' she thought to herself. On her way down the tree, she caught Lita hiding, just peeping at something, she looked where Lita was looking…topless Goten!

"Lita?!" she said in a loud whisper. Lita turned bright red, "spill girl spill!"

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Promise."

"I have a crush on Goten!" she whispered loudly "c'mon we'll discuss it in the shower room, okay?"

"Sure," so the two flew down and to the shower room, got naked went in.

"Lita, what bra size are you?" asked Mina, curiously, Lita's boobs looked so big.

"36b, what about you?"

"36a," she looked downcast that Lita's boobs were bigger than her own.

"Never mind girlfriend, besides I'm a bit taller than you so it's natural."

"Okay, about Goten."

"Well, it started when he helped us escape from planet Vegeta, it made me feel so good towards him. After he invited me to his house where I met his mom, we spoke a little and we got friendly, he's so easy to talk to and you don't need to be tense around him, and from then on my feelings have built up for him."

"Does he look like your old boyfriend Freddie?" teased Mina.

10x more gorgeous if you ask me, he's a hunk, look at his muscles."

"Yeah, just like Trunks," her eyes gleamed and Lita noticed.

"Spill and don't even deny it, I'm not stupid you know.

"Okay then, it all started when he came to mine after school and saved me from falling down the stairs, he didn't lie and said I wasn't stupid which made me feel happy. When he was sad around school and I knew he was hiding something, it made me feel like there was something special about him. Then he saved me from Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, this short guy after the planet Vegeta incident. And I just feel like I'm in love." not mentioning the few times they'd kissed of course.

They parted from the showers and were about to get changed when they realised that they didn't bring a change of clothes, in the end, they all (scouts and saiyans)used the Luna Disguise Pen, the girls wore short shorts and vest tops so that they wouldn't get too hot and sweaty, the boys wore boxer shorts and vest tops.

Mina went back to the tree (Molly had grown more natural foods like nuts and a little stream of fresh water helped by Amy) and it so happened that Trunks was there too, both at the top of the tree.

"Hi Mina," he said and sat next to her on a branch.

"Oh, hey Trunks," she blushed, they stared into each other's eyes for a long minute, until Trunks broke the silence.

"How did your training go?"

"Fine thanks, me and Serena had it out real good, how was Goten?"

"Fun, we punched and kicked at each other."

"Duh," she said in a kind sarcastic way. He gave a light laugh rested his head on her shoulder, she rested her head on his. He wrapped his arm around her and they put their heads up and stared at each other. Their foreheads rested on each other's, they could feel each other's breath.

"Mina," he moaned softly, the way she loved. He brushed his lips against hers which made her want to pass out, his charm was irresistible. She kissed his lips softly, he held the back of her golden head in his hand, his lips sucked the soft skin on her neck, which made her feel hot. He brought his head up slowly and attacked her lips so violently that she could barely balance on the branch and had to use her flight powers partially. They finally parted for breath.

"Trunks," she moaned softly.

"What's up?"

"Do you think we'll survive this?"

"Well we have a whole year here, we have a good chance." he sat her on the top of his lap, her legs spread apart and wrapped around his ass. They were breathing heavily, he put his arms around her back and pushed her towards him, she could feel him down there, he could feel her breasts on him, they both blushed bright red but none of them moved. He kissed her neck and licked her ear which made her feel hot. He moved to her lips and softly kissed them.

"Why are you teasing me like this?" she moaned so softly and like she was in pain, just teasing him.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop right away," he told her, and started kissing her more violently. 'Wow, he's a good kisser' she thought to herself 'and he's turning me on like crazy!' his lips were pressed against hers, she needed to breathe but didn't want to stop kissing him. They finally parted and gazed into each other's eyes, she still had her boobs pressed against his chest and she was still sitting with her legs wrapped around him. Her legs loosened and she got off him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not wanting to have made her feel pressured.

"More than okay," she told him, still feeling hot "so, how are you feeling?"

"More than okay," he told her with a bright smile.

"Okay then, see you later?"

"Sure thing!"

"Bye then," she said, not believing what had just happened, that great sensation, and all they had done as kiss! 'Wow, if he ever gets a girlfriend that's not me, I'll fucking kill her!' she thought to herself, she went into the big room, sort of like a sitting room, where everyone else was.

"Oh, hello Mina we were just talking about our powers and the enemy," said Chichi who was sitting on her husband's lap.

"Hi guys," she walked in and sat down by her friends, about ten minutes later Trunks walked in trying to stall time so that they wouldn't suspect anything.

All day everybody trained as hard as they could and rested by night, Mina and Trunks still had their tree meetings.

And after a year, they were ten times stronger, only in the other world it was only a day. Everybody walked out of Pluto's Time Chamber and Pluto made the door disappear, they walked into the outside world, ready to protect the people from the dangers that lay ahead!

So what do you think huh? Please review as I'm writing 4 u xd


	24. Unlikely

Everyone gazed at their surroundings, it had seemed like a year since they had seen a night sky, (it was night-time) they were all dying for something new to eat and drink; chocolate, sweets, pies, cakes etc. Although they had their tree meetings, Mina and Trunks still remained virgins.

"Okay, I'm a super sailor, Earth's an eternal sailor, you guys are all 10x stronger, day, or year, well spent!" said Chichi.

"Yeah, now all we gotta do is figure out where the enemies are and if we're strong enough to beat them yet!" I can't wait to test out my new powers on a real enemy." said Mina, knowing that she shouldn't be excited.

"The enemy can't be that bad can they? I mean, the earth still seems okay." said Lita.

"I know it's okay, I would have felt it if anything bad had happened." said Molly, who was her usual jolly self.

"I want candy! I want cake!" shouted Serena (although I bet you could guess that already).

"Grow up Serena, you're gonna be a queen when you're older, are you really gonna behave like that when you're a queen?" teased Raye in her usual manner towards Serena. Yet again she was near tears.

"Guys, pull yourselves together we have a world to save here!" shouted Amy. Everybody was shocked because Amy was normally quiet and kept herself to herself. "Seriously, can't you see that people could be dying here while you are here fighting like normal?!"

"Amy, are you okay?" asked a very concerned Amara.

"No, I am not okay! My mother…and all of your loved ones, could be dead, and I'm stuck here watching you argue, now if you don't mind, I'm going to save the world!" she shouted and teleported to District Eleven, with the others (Vegeta, Chichi, Trunks, Goten and Gohan holding onto someone who could teleport) right behind her.

**With the Enemy**

"Do you think that they'll come back?" asked Gina.

"Who, those weaklings? I doubt that they'll be brave enough to come and face us again, did you not notice that we were winning Gina! Nobody is a match for us. Nobody!" shouted a very aroused Marika, she wanted to make sure that she was the strongest in the universe.

"Calm down Marika, please there is no need to get so excited over nothing." said Tiona calmly, slipping her soft hands into the rough ones of her lover, Kaedol. He briefly smiled at her and then focused on the others. This slightly disheartened Tiona but she didn't really mind, the way she saw it was that she didn't have to be the centre of his attention. She thought that she was just supposed to protect him and vice versa, none of them really knew what love was.

**With the Main Group**

They had teleported outside District Eleven, it had changed drastically, with a dark purple force field surrounding it, letting no weak creatures in or out…

"Whoa, this place is horrible, that force field will stop any weak creatures from getting in or out, lucky we trained, we might even be an equal match for them now." said Sailor Saturn, who was quite confident. Sailor Saturn spaced out for about half a minute, and so did Sailor Mars, they were having the same vision.

**The Vision**

"My my, it will be a shame to kill such a pretty face, anyone could fall for you with a face as beautiful as that. How about this, I'll let you live if you be my partner, together we can enslave planets and rule them." said Gedyo, to a frightened Sailor Venus.

"Never, you can't just fall in love with a person because of their appearance unless it's love at first sight. Also, I don't love you, I love someone else who has a much purer heart and kinder personality than you! Finally, I could never enslave a planet and rule them, that would be taking advantage of them because they are weaker than I. A pure sailor soldier could never be so cruel, so do what you like with me and let everybody else go, my life for theirs." she shouted back at the black hair green eye scum.

**End of Vision**

Saturn and Mars shared a secret look and let the others go on through the force field while they stayed back and spoke.

"By the look on your face Saturn I'm guessing you saw it too."

"I did Mars, poor Mina, but you should know that we can't stop that from happening, the ending is for her to decide, whether she lives, or whether she dies."

"I don't want her to die." said Mars quietly, almost a whisper.

"Neither do I mars, neither do I," Saturn reassured Mars. The two soldiers went and joined back up with the rest. Inside District Eleven was exactly the same apart from two things: it was dark and there was and there was a thick dark fog, put their for one purpose. To send them to sleep…

Please review, I need a few things; what you think, why you think it and areas for improvement. I am now going to say my favourite motto.

"Please don't!"

"I'm gonna do it."

"Nooooooo!"

"Please review 'cause I'm writing for you!"

"She did it." Sorry I didn't write for a while guys, school and life get in the way. And especially now I'm in love. Next chapter will be up by the end of the week or sooner!


	25. Mina's Nightmare

Hey guys, please review. See, I didn't finish it. *everyone sighs, a sigh of relief*

"What's this black fog?" asked a curious Vegeta who then gave a huge yawn "I feel a bit tired."

"Vegeta, this is not time to be dosing off!" told Goku who then yawned himself.

"See Kakarot, I'm not the only one," said Vegeta who then gave a quieter yawn.

"Okay okay, do any of you guys feel the same?" asked Goku.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel quite tired," said Sailor Sun, who then yawned, but elegantly (she was one like Pluto, who had manners like the princesses they were in the past). Everyone was quite tired and kept on walking, exploring every classroom as they went up the stairs, floor by floor [note that they weren't flying because they were trying to look for clues in every corner of the building, besides they were all quite tired]. They all went into one of the classrooms on the third floor, it was a chemistry room with all the test tubes and chemicals. Venus, all of a sudden, collapsed on the floor through exhaustion from breathing in the fog. Everybody else was too tired to even realise what had happened and walked into the biology room, where trunks collapsed.

In Mina's dream, she was back home on Venus standing next to her beautiful mother, who had blonde hair (slightly darker than Mina's but not dirty blonde) which was wavy and dark yellow/light orange eyes.

"Mother, but…how? I thought that you were dead!" said Mina, wondering how on earth(or you could say venus) her mother was still alive.

"Mina, what are you talking about sweet child of beauty, you are seventeen now, almost a lady, you are too old to be saying such queer things." said the queen.

"But mother-" she was interrupted.

"No buts, now join in on the ball that's going on down there, some of the finest men on the planet came here just to see you pretty face." Mina was forced to go down and dance with the bachelors. Despite being utterly confused from being in the 21st century one minute and the silver millennium the next. Wait, this is the day when it all started, she was dancing one minute and fighting the next. She remembered it all to well, when she watched her loved ones perish in front of her very eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to save my planet!" she said to the guy she was dancing with.

"What do you mean Princess?" but it was too late because she pushed him away and flew up to the highest point in the castle. She shouted to all the soldiers:

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE, VENUS IS GOING TO BE UNDER ATTACK IN EXACTLY 20 MINUTES FROM NOW!"

"Mina, what are you doing, do you think this is some sort of sick joke? This is a ball and I will not be humiliated by my only child." her stern eyes pierced through Mina, but they soon softened and her arms wrapped around Mina. Mina started crying and held her mother close, she wanted to be believed. She thought that this was a chance to go back in time and stop everything from happening and save all the planets.

"Mother, I do not want to lose you!"

"I'm going nowhere today sweet child."

"Don't you understand, we are all going to die! If we don't do something fast." but the queen told Mina off:

"Mina, stop behaving like a spoilt little child and behave." Mina just wrapped her arms around her mother, knowing that she was not going to give in. she hugged tightly and waited for the impact.

Just then, meteors crash landed everywhere on Venus, people got out of them and started blasting and attacking the people. People everywhere were screaming and begging for help, Mina just kept on hugging her mother and started crying. There was nothing she could do now, she loosened her grip on her mother (reluctantly) and they stared into each other's eyes. Mina's eyes shone with tears, as she fell onto her knees and put her head in her hands. The queen patted Mina on the head, comfortingly, Mina heard a gasp from her mother as a blade was put right through the queen's heart.

"Mother.." she trailed off, barely a whisper as her mother fell down, face first onto Mina's lap. Mina turned her mother around so they were face to face. The queen died in Mina's arms.

Mina fainted and when she awoke, she was the only survivor on planet Venus, how could that be though, when she died last time. She sat up gingerly and looked down on her dress, it was stained red with the blood, from her mother, she remembered everything that just happened and screamed at the dead body that lay in front of her.

"NOOOOOO!" she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her golden head to see who it was, it was Trunks laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Trunks, but how? How are you here," she said. As you can guess she had very mixed emotions right now, sadness about her planet and everybody dying, happiness that Trunks was there, and confusion how he was there.

"That doesn't matter right now," he stood her up and kissed her, but not in the way he normally did. His mouth was unusually cold and he wasn't as passionate or loving in his kiss either.

"Trunks," she said in a confused tone.

"Mina, look at what you've done, you're a disappointment."

"Wha-"

"You heard me, now I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You let this happen Mina, which means you are weak and let your emotions get in the way by embracing your mother. While you were busy hugging you could have been fighting, you're more than strong enough."

"Yeah but I can't change the future?"

"Nonsense, you just had the chance." Mina thought this over, no, she was right. You can't change your destiny, if you pick a certain apple from a tree, that was the one you were destined to pick. If you fall in love, you were destined to fall in love with that person. Destiny can't change! She told this to Trunks who was won over and accepted defeat, so he changed his appearance and turned into someone else. With black hair and green eyes.

"My, my, it will be a shame to kill such a pretty face, anyone could fall for you with a face as beautiful as that. How about this, I'll let you live if you be my partner, together we can enslave planets and rule them." said Gedyo, to a frightened Sailor Venus…

So what do you think? Please review. XD


	26. Shocks and Surprises

More reviews please.

"Never, you can't just fall in love with a person because of their appearance unless it's love at first sight. Also, I don't love you, I love someone else who has a much purer heart and kinder personality than you! Finally, I could never enslave a planet and rule them, that would be taking advantage of them because they are weaker than I. A pure sailor soldier could never be so cruel, so do what you like with me and let everybody else go, my life for theirs." she shouted back at the black hair green eye scum.

"What do you mean, Venusian Princess?" he said sarcastically, toying with her emotions.

"I mean, jackass, that you should do what you want with me in exchange for their lives, I am not perfect, I'll admit that. But I wanna die knowing that I died for a good reason." she said, reduced to tears. 'This is a noble sacrifice' she thought to herself.

"Well, Venusian Princess, I wasn't planning on killing you even if you declined my offer, I will take your heart by force, I want you to be my queen whether you like it or not."

"Don't you see that forcing people is wrong?" she pleaded, also remembering how Trunks didn't like to force her, that's what she loved about him "And that it will make them hate you bitterly on the inside?"

"I don't really care, as long as I get what I want!" he started walking towards her, she couldn't help but look at him, it was by that manoeuvre that he put her under his curse. By staring into her eyes, she couldn't stop herself from staring into his emerald eyes. Her own eyes turned blank, they looked like a dead girl's eyes.

"Good, I knew you would join me eventually Venusian Princess." he said sarcastically.

"Yes, my master." she said, although inside she was screaming for Trunks, Gedyo could guess that she had a thing for Trunks so what he did next was pure evil.

"Don't call me master, call me something like Darling, or Sweetheart my beauty, now, I want you to do a little favour for me okay?"

"Anything for you Sweetheart." she still didn't want to do it but couldn't get control of her body.

"Can you please dispose of that boy in the biology room, if you do, I will reward you with a planet."

"Of course, my master." Mina walked towards the biology room where Trunks just awoke as she walked in.

"Mina, are you okay, I had the worst nightmare about you-" but she cut him off.

"I'm here, so everything will be okay," she sounded normal and flashed him a grin .

Sorry it was so short, but this was just introducing that she was his slave.


End file.
